A Seventh Winx
by Cowgrl94
Summary: A rebellious princess comes to Alfea and meets the Winx Club. But she is being tracked by a dark man. Can she keep her country safe from this mysterious man, Baltor, and the Trix? Maybe with the Winx's help. r&r but be kind
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally saved under Primigrl's stories simply because i did not have an account. This is still my first fanfic so please review, but be kind, thanks :)**

**Disclaimer- I obviously do _not _own the_ Winx Club. _If I did Bloom and Skye would have died a long time ago_..._ they annoy me. Any characters you don't recognize are most likely of my own creation ^_^ **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Ari! Wait for me. I wanna come!"_

"_Maddy, you know Mom doesn't want you to follow me. I'm practically a disgrace to the family."_

"_Not to me and Fluffy you're not!"_

"_You and Fluffy are following me and Rascal. Fluffy is no wolf, he's a Siberian Husky. Don't look at me like that. Go back to the castle and be a good princess."_

"_B-but I wanna be like you. Wild an-and carefree. Ari its awful being locked in there with the others."_

_Silence._

"_Ok, Maddy. You're too far like me already. Just keep up. Me and Rascal don't wait for nobody. Got it. Let's go Rascal."_

"Ariella! Do not tell me you're going to the club tonight in that!"

I looked up from slipping on my heels startled. My friend Stella stood there in my dorm (that I shared with a girl called Angelyca) wearing a short, strapless green dress looking astonished. Whether good or bad I couldn't tell. I looked down at myself. Wearing a mini royal blue skirt with a golden chain draped along the front and a gold one-strap bikini top, I thought I looked fine. To go clubbing that is.

"Yeah I am. Why? Something wrong with it?" I asked fiercely. Rascal was pacing and being rude. I agreed with him perfectly. Both Rascal and I were getting tired of being constantly indoors and we were beginning to get restless. This is never good.

She beamed with pride and clapped her hands.

"No! It's absolutely gorgeous. You have completely been raised higher up in the world of fashion that I rule." I looked at her in irritation.

"Thanks Stella, but I'm not in the mood for compliments." I snapped at her. She gave me a confused and hurt look. Musa strode in wearing a knee length, black and red spaghetti-strap dress. She was tailed by a bored Layla who looked stunning in jean capris with a purple and white halter top. Bloom followed in a sequined light blue spaghetti-strap dress that ended right below her butt urging in an unhappy Tecna.

"This is ridiculous. I feel ridiculous. This dress keeps falling and shimmers too much for my liking." She complained. I tensed and tried real, _real_ hard not to voice Rascals' thoughts.

"You look _fine_, Tecna. It falls because you keep tugging at it." She soothed our friend.

"Relax Ari," Musa said calmly. "You're way too tense. We're gonna have fun tonight." I ignored her.

"Can we just get going?" I hissed. The others gave me a look of surprise. I was on the verge of both tears and a hissy fit that included tearing down the building. This was new to them.

"No, we need to wait for Flora." Bloom told me. I shot her a glare; if looks could kill, Bloom would be dead. Rascal was getting worse. He was howling now. I shuddered. Stella threw him an annoyed look.

"Ari shut him up please!" she whined. That's where I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and off my bed and headed for the door. Rascal padded behind me.

I could feel their stares, but I left anyways.

_You're cutting it close._ Rascal informed me. I ignored the comment, slipped off my heels and raced to the main doors at a dead run. I shoved the doors opened and ran through. Rascal wormed past and led me to the gates that keep us in. I slipped past them and ran for the forest surrounding Alfea. Rascal led my blind run. Jumping over raised roots and fallen branches; dodging burrows and ditches. I copied his every movement.

We reached a little clearing that Rascal ran circles around, enjoying himself. I fell to my knees in the middle of the clearing and gave a dry sob. Rascal padded over.

_Are you crying?_ Panting happily, he collapsed next to me and plopped his head onto my lap. I scratched his ear.

_No. It almost feels like home out here that's all_. Rascal whined and gave my hand a comforting lick.

_You miss your pack? The one in Trakdyon?_ I sighed and looked up at what sky the little clearing offered.

_Nice stars._ He rewarded my comment with a small growl. I closed my eyes and felt the night breeze run through my long chestnut hair.

_A little._ I admitted. _I miss Maddy and Fluffy a lot though. I still expect them to beg to come with us wherever we go. It's been almost two years. She's 15 now. She's probably already had her coronation._

_I miss them too. They had more life than your other sisters. All they cared about was getting a respectable mate. They were dull, especially that rabbit. He only smelled appetizing._ An image of a rabbit on a china plate came into my head. I laughed.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do." He gave a sigh.

_Only wishful thinking._ We stayed that way, silent and content with each other's company.

Suddenly Rascal jerked his head up and stared out into the trees. He started to growl. I looked at him then at the direction he was staring at. He got up and started to growl louder.

_What's the matter?_ Rascal didn't answer. He started to howl. Scrambling to my feet, heels still in my hand, I asked him what was happening.

_A man. From Trakdyon._

_That's impossible! No one knows where I am._ I was scared. How did anyone know where I was? I wasn't followed! You wouldn't be able to track me. It's been over a year, my scent would've have faded.

_Let's go Rascal._He gave one final howl that was answered by a menacing bark. Then he ran for the opposite end of the clearing. I followed before I lost sight of his white form.

_What kind of hound was that?_

_A Doberman. Rude fellow._ We ran in silence the only noise was the barking of the Doberman. I hoped we wouldn't get caught, but Rascal wanted to teach the Doberman and its bonded human a lesson.

_Rascal, what direction are we going in?_

_That prison that you call school._

_Just making sure._ We reached the gates just as the Doberman burst through the trees. I shoved Rascal through then I slipped through just in time. I closed the gate just as the Doberman lunged at us. I stumbled back and held Rascal at bay mentally. The Doberman was huge! His fur was jet black and his teeth were sharp and well polished.

_Let me teach him a lesson! I'm not a puppy that needs protection! Let me go!_

_No! So quit asking._ Rascal growled unhappily. A man dressed in all black slipped from the shelter of the trees. He was a big man with sharp features. Two black bushy eyebrows hung over beady black eyes. He came toward the gate and bowed real low, like to a queen or king. He straightened and gave an ill humored grin.

"Hello, Princess Ariella, or should I say _Queen _Ariella?" Rascal huffed in surprise.

_Queen?_

_I'm just as confused as you are._

"What are you saying?" He laughed in surprise. I shuddered.

"You don't know? Your mother left you the kingdom. And running away you left yourself free game for any man."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him.

"What do you mean my mother left me the kingdom? It supposed to go to a male heir. Besides she and the King still sit in the throne." My voice died away as he burst into laughter. My hands balled into fist.

"What happened to them? Tell me!" I demanded. He stopped laughing and looked me over.

"In exchange for what?" I pursed my lips together.

"What is your request?"

"Your hand in marriage and the position over Trakdyon." I stared at him stunned.

_Tell him no,_ Rascal told me.

_But he knows what happened to Mom and Dad. And I need to know._

_He only wants to be King. He'll lie just to be King. Tell him-_

"I need time to think."

"Time?" he repeated. "Time is more important than information about your home that no one else knows?" Rascal lunged at the gate but I tugged him back with my mind. He struggled for a bit then resided to pacing and growling, placing himself between me and the gate. The man raised one eyebrow.

"You have a strong mental ability, impressive. A lot was said about your amazing connection with that creature." I kept my face blank, not revealing anything.

"Look," I said, trying to buy myself time. "Come back in 3 days and I'll give you my answer. Meet me at the clearing, midnight." He thought this over.

"I won't go anywhere. Midnight?"

"Midnight, 3 days." I confirmed.

_I bought us some time to think about it, _I thought relieved. He turned to leave but turned back.

"Oh, and Your Majesty, I already have my Phoenix. You don't show and this place goes up and you'll be hunted down." I swallowed my fear and acted calm.

"I planned the time and date. Why wouldn't I show?"

"Just making sure you understand." Then he slipped away into the shadows of the forest.

I blew out the breath I'd been holding.

_Well. I think that went rather well._ I sent, trying to lighten the mood. Rascal made a noise of disagreement. _Hey. Watch it. I'm the one who bought us some time to mull this over._ He ignored me and padded away. I frowned but didn't push it. He was mad I didn't let him fight and that I didn't say 'no' right off the bat. But I needed time to think. I sighed, realizing silently that I'd been doing a lot of sighing lately.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. "The girls are finally out!" I smiled and waved, shouting

"Musa! Tecna! Layla! Over here!" they looked over at me and nudged the others, pointing and waving back. I walked over to them, playing calm, and broke out into a grin.

"I now see why you took the time you did, Flora," I told her cheerfully. "You look good. Helia won't be able to take his eyes off you. " She blushed. Wearing a simple yellow dress and her hair twisted back, she looked spectacular.

"Someone has had a dramatic mood change." Musa said smiling. I acted all innocent.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I feigned playfully. "I needed some nature time that's all. I was inside too long."

Stella gasped.

"What did you do?" she wailed in dismay. I looked at her, confused. She was staring at my hair and outfit.

I looked down and couldn't help but laugh. Stella frowned at me.

"I'm a mess aren't I?" everyone laughed except Stella. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well? Are you going to fix it or not?"

"Stella," I said exasperated. "You _know _I can't do that. My powers come from my bond with Rascal and it's shape-shifting. I'm not a real faery. Once I reach that level I can leave and go wherever I want. Alfea can't teach me anymore. I have to reach my Dragon on my own. Now I'm up to Unicorn, Faery is next."

"So," she said. "I can do it for you?"

"Go ahead." She smiled and made a gesture. All the tangles in my hair untangled and smoothed out. Every twig and leaf that got caught in my chestnut hair disappeared. My hair was squeaky clean and back to its usual straightness.

"Now for your outfit." She made another gesture and every crinkle smoothed out. The golden chain gleamed; Rascal's white fur that stuck to me disappeared along with any leftover stain.

"There," she said triumphantly. "We're all ready to go clubbing."

"Okay Stella," Bloom said. "But you need to open the portal to get over there."

Stella waved her hand.

"No problem." She gestured and made a portal. Everyone stepped through. Layla first, then Tecna, Musa, Bloom, Flora, and Stella. I gave one look back to the forest. Then Rascal and I stepped through to Magix.

"Hey! Get out of the middle of the-"

"Watch where you're going-"

"Oh I know! No sense-"

Magix.

Noisy.

Cluttered.

Crazy. Even at 10 at night. I sighed and shook my head.

_I don't like this place._ Rascal grumbled. _It's too loud and crazy._

_You'll survive. You do every time,_ I responded. He shook himself and padded over to Flora who he had taken a liking to.

_Fine. Ditch me._ He ignored my light comment and enjoyed a scratch from Flora. I smiled and went to go catch up with Musa and Tecna.

"What's up?"

Musa looked at me.

"Oh nothing except how boys can be so difficult sometimes."

"Mmm. That they can be. Speaking of boys, how are you and _your_ boy doing?" Her face fell and she hunched over.

"Can we not talk about that?" she asked sullenly. I looked at Tecna confused.

"Things are shaky." I nodded, understanding.

"Anyway," Tecna asked. "You're the last of us to get a boyfriend. Layla has Orphir so you're last. Or are you hiding any mysterious midnight meetings from us?" her last comment was teasing but it reminded me about the sort-of proposal.

"Ugh," I said dismayed. "Did you _have_ to remind me?" I snapped my mouth shut realizing what I just did.

_Careful, Ariella. Watch what you spill._

"Remind you of what?" Tecna asked in confusion. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Hey," Stella squealed pointing. "There's Brandon and the other boys." Rascal was off like a shot. He hurtled at the boys and knocked down Riven wagging his tail. Riven gave Rascal a scratch before pushing him off him. The others laughed and gave the wolf a scratch, even Orphir. I smiled and shook my head.

"Out of all the Specialists to choose as his favorite he has to choose Riven." The other girls laughed. "He has his favorites. Sorry, Flora, but you're one of his favorites." She gave a small smile.

"That's okay. He's sweet." I crossed my arms and pretended to pout.

"How is he sweet to you but a devil to me?" Flora laughed. I smiled. "I'm serious. He is the devil to me. Maybe it's cause I've been in his life since we were born, literally. Oh well I'm stuck with him 'till I die."

"Hey, ladies," Brandon said flirtatiously. Stella wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

"Hey, darling." Then we all split up. Layla went to Orphir, Tecna to Timmy, Bloom with Sky, and Flora slid over to Helia. Musa and I both went over to Riven. She went to stay with him. I went to-

"Hey Riven, I'm here to pick up a certain white wolf that has no manners whatsoever," I said smiling. He grinned and shrugged.

"He disappeared. Sorry Ariella."

"Great, thanks anyways." I went to the building and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes to concentrate.

_Rascal._ I called. _Where are you? I need to run something by you._ No answer. Fine. Let's try something that might catch his attention. _Rascal, if you show up in 10 seconds I promise that tomorrow we'll go hunting or you can go on your own. So-_

_I'm here! So when do we leave._ I opened my eyes, and looked down. Rascal was standing in front of me, his tongue hanging out and his tail was wagging.

"I said tomorrow. You can choose the time." I scratched his ear and went to join the others who already got their slip and were standing in the hall conversing and waiting for me. I handed them money and they gave me a slip. I headed in with Rascal padding behind me lost in his thoughts. I showed the guy at the front my slip and went in.

_Or a rabbit. I can pretend that it's that stupid rabbit, Cookie. Or maybe a dee- hey!_

Rascal's yelp of protest made me stop and turn around confused. The security at the front had stopped Rascal from coming in. All he saw was a vicious creature with big sharp teeth. He pushed Rascal back. Rascal gave a confused look then lunged for the gate again. The man knocked him back. I went over.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" when he ignored me I gave a shout.

"I said that's _enough!_" the man looked up in surprise.

"Miss," he said. "That animal is wild he can not possibly be-" I raised my chin and could feel the old royal air surround me and settle. The man seemed to realize it too.

"I know he is wild. Wolves are wild creatures. But the last I heard when a royal commands something it is done. Let him in."

The man seemed to shrink. He moved aside and Rascal crept through. I thanked the man at front, turned and left. They were staring at me stunned.

"What?"

Timmy swallowed.

"You had that guy quivering in his boots."

"Yeah," Sky agreed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

_Tell them. They deserve to know._

"My mother was, and I hope still is, queen of Trakdyon. Queen Annia." There I finally spilled one secret about home. It should satisfy them.

"You're a princess," Stella exclaimed in amazement. "But you don't act like one?"

"Can we walk and talk at the same time?" I walked beside Stella. "I don't act like one because I sometimes wish I weren't one. Besides a runaway princess who tells everyone she is a princess? I don't think so. Besides people probably wouldn't believe me. I'm too much of a rebel to be a princess. I was the rebellious one in my family and whenever possible I'd go and join anything that didn't involve something princessy. I would even sometimes join the pages in the courtyard."

"Well," Helia admitted. "You hid it well."

"I know I did. If I didn't, I'd already be married." We arrived to the club room and the couples split up. The other 6 went to the dance floor, but Rascal and I went to the bar.

"Can I have a glass of water, please." The bartender went and got a glass and poured water from a pitcher. I thanked him and went to a table. I sat in one of the chairs and Rascal sat at my feet. I placed the glass in front of him and changed the glass into a bowl. The water wasn't for me I was fine.

_Thanks._

_Seems like I'm gonna get married either way._

_No you are not. We have 3 days to think about it. I still think you should say no._

_But Rascal he knows what is going on over there. What if we give him something else? You think he'll take it?_

_Who knows?_ A guy about 18 came and asked me to dance with him, carefully avoiding Rascal.

_Should I?_ Rascal looked up at me.

_As long it isn't the guy from the forest go ahead._ I smiled and nodded. He took me to the dance floor.

"Jake!" he shouted over the noise.

"Ari!" I shouted back. He grinned. He was cute with dark hair that looked soft. His eyes were hard to see but I knew one thing: he worked out. He was a good dancer too. I ended up spending the whole night with him. The last 3 dances we sat at a table and talked, with Rascal near by. Overprotective wolf.

"You here for school," I asked at total ease with him. He took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same," I couldn't resist asking even though I probably knew the answer already. "Where do you go?" I stirred the ice in my glass, not looking at him. He jugged down the rest of the soda and crushed the can.

"Red Fountain. You? Alfea or Cloud Tower?" I leaned onto my elbows looking him in the eye.

"Take a guess." He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. Then he looked at me and grinned.

"I think you're a witch since you so easily put a spell on me already, but," he held up his hand. "But I have a hunch you go to Alfea."

"You have one of the two guesses right. I'm not a witch. Besides witches don't go to Alfea."

_Ari. The others are looking for you._ I sighed and unwillingly got up. He frowned.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go." I grabbed a napkin, and without thinking I shifted another napkin into a pen. I wrote my number and slid it to him.

"Give me a call." Then I turned and went into the throng of people following Rascal.

_Here we are._ They were standing in a group looking around. I walked up to them.

"What are you looking for?" I already knew, but might as well.

Stella planted her hands on hips.

"You! What took you so long? You're usually one of the first people out the door!" I blushed.

"Sorry. I got wrapped in a conversation with … someone." Her face brightened.

"Spill," she demanded leaving Brandon's side to hook her arm through mine. We started to walk to the exit.

"Nobody," I insisted blushing even more.

"Humph. Liar. Layla! Come help me make Ari spill."

"Not now," Layla said. Thank God for Layla. "Later though." Scratch that thought. Devil, please take Layla away.

"Fine. Don't go anywhere tonight. You _will_ tell me." Brandon laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We _do_ want her alive, Stella. She'll tell you when she wants to." I smiled at him gratefully, and dropped back so each couple was on their own.

_Rascal,_ I called. He paused and looked back at me. _Walk with me._ He waited patiently until I caught up with him. We walked silently behind the others.

_What's the matter?_

_Do you think I should tell them?_

_About what?_

_The guy in the forest?_ He thought over that.

_Do you trust them enough?_

_Yes._

_Then decide for yourself._ He left me to go catch up with Riven and Musa. I thought it over. We reached the boy's bikes.

"You girls want a ride?"

"Sure why not?"

"What about Ariella," Musa asked. The others frowned in thought.

"Don't worry about me," I said waving my hand dismissively. "I'll just fly or cling to one of you."

"And Rascal?" we all turned to look at him. He was oblivious since he was getting a good scratch by Riven.

"He'll follow the bikes. He was lazy in the club doing nothing. He still has some energy."

The boys mounted their bikes and the girls rode behind them.

_Rascal you're running beside the bikes._

_And you?_

_I'll be flying._

_Okay._ He trotted over to Bloom and Sky and sat beside the bike. I closed my eyes and opened my mind. I felt everything change. Arms to wings, nose and mouth to beak, ect., ect.

I opened my eyes and preened my feathers. I spread my eagle wings and jumped into the air. I squawked and flew circles around their heads. I landed on Brandon's handle bars and flapped my wings, giving the signal I was ready.

"Ready?" he asked. I shrieked. He started the engine and I jumped into the air. They zoomed out onto the road with Rascal running beside Bloom and Sky. It was about 12:30 and the road was thankfully empty. Rascal not getting hit was one thing less to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we reached Alfea it was 1:30 in the morning. Good thing it was Saturday. We can all sleep in.

The boys drop us off at the gate and gave their goodnights' to the girls. Rascal was panting hard but still managed to wag his tail when the boys each gave him a pat. I shifted back to human form before I landed so I stumbled a bit. I was also exhausted. Ever flown about 8 miles in a form that feels weird? Yeah. Tiring.

"Night." The boys called. I waved and the girls exchanged one last kiss with their boyfriends before slipping through the gate. Rascal and I waited for them to catch up before turning and heading to the building. Stella and Bloom were first to drop off. The 5 of us bade them goodnight. Next it was Layla and Musa. We bade them goodnight. Same as with Flora and Tecna.

_Well,_ I told an exhausted Rascal._ Here we are._ I took out my key and unlocked the door. Rascal padded in, head, tail, and ears all dropping in exhaustion. He curled up in a corner and fell promptly asleep. I locked the door behind me and started to shed cloths as I headed for the shower. I went and took a warm bath. I dried, brushed teeth, and slipped on pajamas. Then I curled up in bed, wet hair fanning out on my pillow, and fell asleep.

"_Look, either you marry me and your friends live and you find out what happened to Trakdyon, or you never find out and your friends can call you a traitor."_

"_Ariella! You should tell us. I thought you trusted us."_

"_We need you."_

"_Ari you liar! You always were true to yourself. I looked up at you. Mom was right!"_

"_No! Maddy, I'm sorry."_

"_I always thought I could trust you. Seems I was wrong."_

"_That isn't true, Tecna! You can trust me."_

"_You were a fake!"_

"_No! No! Why can't you hear me?" _

"_Ari…"_

"_Listen to me!"_

"_Ari…"_

"_Ari!"_

"Ari! Ariella wake up! Ari!"

My eyes flew open. Someone was leaning over me. I burst into tears.

"I still have 3 days!"

"Ari it's me, Angelyca. Your roommate. Remember me? It's okay." I heard a whine and something wet and cold was thrust into my palm. I dried my face.

"What happened?" I sniffled. I heard the whine again and it registered as Rascal, concerned about me. Angelyca sat back.

"You were having a nightmare. Rascal was pawing at your door when I came out of the bathroom and had to open the door to see what was going on. The way he was reacting I thought you were dying or something," she said with a smile, but the worry for me was still there. Boy, Alfea made me feel at home and loved. I gave a watery chuckle and sat up. I looked at her honest green eyes.

"You're going somewhere," I said. She smiled and stood up. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a mini jean skirt. Her black hair was half up and half down and curly as always.

"My first date. What do you think?" she was nervous that was written all over her face.

"That's great! You look fantastic. Oh wait." Her smile faded and she grew panicky all over again. My roommate was very shy. I slid off my bed and undid the clip that held back her hair letting her curls fall forward. "Much better and relax it'll turn out great I promise. Now get out of here and have fun. We can dish later." She smiled again and turned to leave.

"Bye!" I heard the door click and I knew she was gone. I slumped over and looked at Rascal.

"Was I really that bad?" Rascal whined and pawed my hand. I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face in his fur.

_I've decided to tell them._

_I know._

I got up and sauntered over to the bathroom kicking my clothes that I had dropped yesterday into a pile along with my shoes. I locked the bathroom door and turned the sink to cold. I washed my face and did everything bathroom related. Then I grabbed a brush and tied my hair back into a very messy ponytail. Time to clean.

"Oh joy," I muttered to myself. I went back to my room and rummaged through my underwear drawer to search for the comfiest bra I had.

_Rascal, do you know where I put my comfy bra._ Rascal padded over to me.

_Are you really asking me that? I don't even know what a bra is!_ I sighed disappointed.

_I guess I'm stuck with the sports one._

_Sure. Whatever. _I slipped my pajama t-shirt over my head and slipped into the confining sports bra. I put my t-shirt back on and fixed my shorts. These were my favorite shorts. They are tiny and black, but the best part is the two prints on the back. A white wolf print and a white hand print. They belong to me and Rascal. My t-shirt was ripped and over sized so it was baggy. I grabbed my iPod and placed on the earphones. I turned it up and bobbed my head along with the beat. It was from the CD Musa had made me for my 16th birthday. I clipped it to the waist band of my shorts and went to go put my heels in my closet and clothes in the hamper. I went into the closet for cleaning equipment and snatched the vacuum. I flipped on the switch and started to clean. Rascal got up and ran to my room to hide. From my singing or the vacuum I wasn't exactly sure. Or it might have been both.

_Can you stop that awful noise! _Yup, definitely both. Sometimes I'm not sure which he hates more: the vacuum or my singing. I was gifted with animals, folks, not singing. That's more of Musa's area of expertise. Rascal crept to the door and started howling and scratching at it. I frowned turned off the vacuum and shut off my iPod, took out the earphones and draped them around my neck. I opened the door and saw Stella there. Along with the 5 others.

"Hey," she said. The girls piled into the dorm and settled on the couch.

I closed the door.

"Thanks for the warning! I was cleaning. It's Saturday. You know I clean on Saturdays."

"I don't know why," said Stella always the typical princess. "The house maids do it for us." I rolled my eyes.

"Besides," Flora commented. "We need to talk. Stella said that you met some guy at the club last night and you hit it off with him." I raised my eyebrow. Rascal ambled over to Flora and sat at her feet.

"Did she?" I looked over at Stella. She shrugged. I sat on the table that was between the two couches.

"You know I'm right." I pressed my lips together. She _was_ right.

"Fine," I sighed. "I did meet some guy. Don't get so excited. I only danced with him then talked."

"And?"

"_And_ nothing happened. I gave him my number and that was about it."

"What did you talk about?"

"Ourselves," I said shrugging. "I learned he goes to Red Fountain, he knows I come here and that's about it." They stared at me. "What?"

"That's _it?_" I nodded. "Was he cute?"

"He was cute, he had a nice body, he was a good dancer, he has my number and that's it. What'd you expect?" Stella shook her head like I was a lost cause.

"Do you know his name," Layla asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Jake. Obviously short for Jacob."

"She still might make it, Stella. She isn't completely hopeless."

"Yet," Musa added. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

_Don't forget to tell them._

_I will. Not now though._

_Now is the best time._

"It's_ never_ the best time Rascal." Oops. They looked at me curiously.

"Never the best time for what?" Tecna asked suspiciously. I looked down. I couldn't get out of this one.

"If I needed help, could I ask you for it?" Layla draped her arm over my shoulder.

"Of course."

I looked up at them and looked them each in the eye.

"I mean a really big favor. Like getting-rid-of-someone big." I had their attention. I had all of their attention.

"That depends," Stella said curiously, "on whom we're getting rid of." Flora nodded in agreement.

"And how we're going to get rid of them."

I looked back down at my hands which I was twisting.

"To answer the _who_ it's a man from my home country, and _how_ really doesn't matter. We just need to get rid of him so he doesn't get what he wants."

"What does he want?" I hesitated.

"He wants my hand in marriage and to be King." The other's gasped and gave exclamations of surprise and anger.

"Wait," it dawned on Tecna what I said. "How does marrying you make him King? Unless you're queen and not princess?"

"He knows what's happening at home. And he did call me Queen Ariella. According to him my mom left me the kingdom which is odd because I was her least favorite daughter for various reasons."

"So now you're a queen?"

"I'm confused," Stella wailed.

"Well," Layla concluded. "There is a simple solution to all this. We go to Trakdyon and find out what's going on." I shook my head.

"I said I'd meet him at midnight in 3 days at a clearing in the forest." They were quiet, each thinking.

_Can I throw something in?_

_Always. You do anyways._

_We show them the clearing and have them come with us. He never said anything about coming without a pack._

"Rascal," I declared. "You're brilliant!"

_I know I am thanks._ The girls looked from me to Rascal and back again.

"He said that you guys can come with us because the guy never said anything about going without support which is true, he didn't. But you'll need to come in your Enchantix, this guy already has his Phoenix and his Doberman is huge."

"What do you mean by Phoenix?"

I looked at Flora.

"One step below Dragon," I told her seriously. "He might already have his Dragon even in these 3 days."

She made an O with her mouth.

"What beats Dragon," asked Tecna. I shrugged.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_? Something has to beat it!" Stella cried.

"I don't remember any Dragon that was killed, or a Phoenix. A Phoenix, I remember someone told me once _can_ be killed but it is extremely difficult to do so. And Dragon," I blew out a breath. "_That_ I've never heard of. Only old age."

"What about Faery Dust? That should do the trick?" Bloom asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"I don't know I guess we can try. But only if he attacks." We were quiet again and suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it confused. Who'd be calling now? The only person I thought it'd be was Angelyca but she was on a date. I was going to just let it ring when I saw Stella pick it up.

"Hello, this is Stella speaking; who may I say is calling?"

Great. She _had_ to pick it up? I got up and walked over to her and held my hand out for the phone.

"Wait, here she is," she smiled and handed me the phone. I rolled my eyes and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ari," it was a guy, that was obvious, and the voice was familiar.

"Who is this?"

"It's Jake, remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. The cutie that has a nice body. How can I forget?" I teased.

He laughed. "You busy today?"

"Hmm. I'm cleaning today. Why?"

"Oh," he said disappointed. "Just curious if you wanted to go out somewhere, but you're busy so, I guess not."

"Look," I said. "If you're going to make assumptions like that I won't anywhere with you. I said I was _cleaning_ not _busy _those are two different things!"

"Wow. You _do_ have a temper. So will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"Great. Tomorrow night at 8?"

"Sounds good."

There were voices in the background.

The phone rustled.

"Hello?"

"Ari, its Timmy can you put Tecna on." I sighed.

"What is this? My dorm isn't a city hall! What makes you think she's here anyway?"

"Well, Stella picked up your phone, so that means everyone else is there."

"Whatever. Tecna! Telephone!" I handed it to her. She took the telephone from me and started to chat with Timmy. I went and took her place on the couch, curling my feet underneath me.

"_So_? What he say?"

"_Stella!_"

"What? I only want to know."

"He only asked me out. It's not that big of a deal." I shrugged casually. She gave me a look of horror.

"_Only asked you out!_ _Only_? And what does _not that big of a deal_ mean? It's a _big _deal!" she jumped to her feet on the sofa waving her hands in the air emphasizing her point. I crossed my arms.

"No it isn't. Besides I said yes. I could have said no." she dropped her arms to her sides and flounced down.

"Oh. That's good. And it isn't as big of a deal as the guy from Trakdyon that's here, so I guess you're allowed not to be so excited." Tecna came over. She was frowning.

"Timmy says that Valtor was once again spotted. We should head over to help the boys out." We all got up.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

I sighed. It doesn't look as if I'd be cleaning my room anytime soon.

_Come on Rascal. It's let's-go-see-Valtor time._

Islipped on sneakers as the girls got into their Enchantix. I shifted my t-shirt into a tank top as Stella opened a portal. Flora looked at me.

"You're going to fight Valtor or the Trix like that?"

"No. I plan on shifting, once we get there." She shrugged. And stepped through. Rascal and I stepped through last and Stella closed the portal. I looked around.

"Where is everybody?" I walked away from the group Rascal followed me nose to the ground.

_A fight definitely went on here. This way._ He bounded off and I followed.

"This way. Rascal found something!" the girls' ran after me.

"You know," Stella said. "You really should join our group."

"I agree. A 7th Winx girl." Musa pulled up on my left.

"We can discuss this later." Sounds of fighting became louder.

"Go fly up on ahead, I'll get there soon enough." I pointed toward the clashing and explosions. They nodded and flew away.

_We're close by. Shift now,_ Rascal commanded.

_Got it._ I stopped and closed my eyes. I shifted into a Griffin. Waist up turned into an eagle. Waist down went lion. Wings yanked free of my back and I spread them as wide as the trees would allow. I shook my feathered head.

_Let's keep going._

_Why? We're here. Don't get yourself killed._

_Don't worry, I won't. You be careful._ He slipped from the trees and stopped.

_What happened?_

_The head human seemed to have gotten himself a mob. I'll help out your pack._ Then he headed off into another direction. I lunged and broke free of the trees. I reared, flapping my wings, and let out a screech. The field went quiet. I went back onto all fours and walked in. I now saw what Rascal meant about the mob. He had zombified witches helping out the trix. Some turned to attack me. I swept them to the side and leaped into the air. The witches followed me. I raked at them with my claws and they fell back. They surged forward again but for some reason they fell back. I dove after them but something blocked me. It was a Roc.

_Ariella! The man from the forest is here! Watch out you don't run into him. _I flapped back and flew up.

_Too late._ He caught up with me and knocked me back. The one place I could go was down. I dove straight down, pressing my wings along my back. I spread my wings when it looked like I was going to crash and scraped the ground with my claws and flew back up. I didn't have to look to know that he crashed. I landed and didn't notice that the zombified army had disappeared along with the trix, or the fact that I and the man were getting all the attention.

_I have the Doberman trapped. You won't get any trouble from him._

_Thanks._ The man shifted into his human form and got to his feet. He spread his hands.

"How can we talk if you don't shift?" I slitted my eyes at him. I didn't move.

"Coward. How can you protect your country if you don't shift back?"

I screamed at him and flapped my wings. I shifted back into human and propped my hand on my hip.

"Better?" I glared.

He grinned cruelly.

"Much." In one swift movement he plucked a blade of grass, shifted it into a spear and threw it at me. I lunged at it and caught it. He just gave me a weapon. He laughed.

"Do you even know how to use that?"

I smirked.

"Why don't you find out?"

He shifted into a hound and lunged at me. I sidestepped and lashed out with the spear. He howled in pain as the spear cut his side open.

"Hmm. Interesting. It looks like I just cut your side open." I mocked. He bared his teeth and growled. Trying to find an opening he circled me. I followed him. He seemed to be waiting me out. He wanted me to shift, but I had no plans on doing that. He jumped at me, hoping to catch me off guard. I was ready for him. I spun and slashed his back. He yelped and lost his shape. He glared at me.

"Face it; I'm more dangerous than you thought."

He hissed at me.

"Little Queen, your mother was mistaken in leaving you the kingdom! At this rate you'll end up with her fate if you keep running! So stop fighting what you are and give in!" with that he shifted into a heavily bleeding sparrow and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Rascal bounded over to me wagging his tail. I dropped the spear and fell to my knees, trembling. All the fight in me left. Throwing my arms around Rascal's neck I hid my face in his fur. He whined and licked my ear. Hands clapped my back and voices congratulated me. I ignored it all.

Someone crouched next to me and pulled me away from Rascal.

"Ari, you okay?" I didn't bother to look up. I burst into tears and buried my head into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"Ari, you ok?" I barely registered the question.

"Jake, what happened?"

"I came to see if she was okay and she burst into tears. Seems like she knew him though." Someone's hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Ari, it's Brandon. What happened?" I pulled away and brushed aside my tears. Brandon was crouched on my left with Stella, Helia, and Musa behind him. To my right were the rest of the girls, leaning over me with the other boys behind them.

"He's right," I said miserably. "If my mom did leave me the kingdom she left it to the wrong one. She doesn't even _like _me." They looked at each other.

"Who was he?"

"I don't really know. I have to tell him whether I'll give him what he wants in exchange for information about Trakdyon. I think I'm just going to say yes."

"What!"

"Are you crazy?"

"You're just going to give in?"

"What does he want?"

"I have no choice," I cried. "I can't kill. And I don't have the ability to destroy a Phoenix. What else can I do?"

"First," Sky declared. "Let's get you girls out of here." I looked down and plucked a blade of grass.

"Actually," I sniffled. "I think I'll stay out here for the night."

"Huh!" they gave me looks of surprise.

"I need some time to think over things. So I'll just stay out here."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive." The field was slowly clearing until I was the only one left. Well, me and Rascal.

_You really need to open up more to them_, Rascal commented lying down next to me. I scratched his head absently.

_As if you know anything about opening up._ He sighed and didn't answer.

_What if she really did leave me the kingdom? She must have been ill or something. She would never do that. And he said that I might get her fate if I keep running around. Does that mean she died or something? What if I brought this on with all my run- ins with Valtor and the Trix? What if he is on their side? What if-?_

_Ari, you worry too much. Trust your pack. If you don't talk to them they won't talk to you._ I sighed. I wanted to know so much what was happening at home.

_I never ever in my life thought I would say this, but: I want to go home!_ Rascal jumped to his paws.

_You can't. Not yet. We need to get rid of that guy!_

_But Rascal, I need to know what's going on at home. I need to make sure everything and everyone is all right and I'm freaking out for nothing._ He heaved a sigh.

_Look, I want to run with my pack again too, but we need to finish this guy off. We can go after and bring your new pack with us_. I got to my feet.

_If that's how it's going to work, fine._ I walked off toward the trees. Rascal stepped in my way.

_Where are you going?_

_For a walk,_ I walked around him. _Come if you want._ He whined.

_I think I'll stay here._

_You do that._ I could feel his hurt like it was mine, but my feelings of longing and confusion pushed it aside. He couldn't know how I felt. I longed to fit in somewhere but didn't know how. I longed for a mother who actually loved me because I was me. My mother didn't raise me. She never even wanted to know anything about me once I'd bonded to Rascal. Being me had been a nightmare. Once I was old enough to open doors and try different things, I'd go out and run with Rascal's pack. All my discipline came from the pack. I was the lowest. When I would try to pull the 'I'm a princess' string I would earn a good whacking. They treated me just like one of their own pups. That soon stopped as well as running around with them. Especially when Maddy was born, by the then I had earned my Hippogriff, and it was decided that I was to learn to be a real princess. I hated it and would shred gowns so I could go run around in the courtyard with the pages.

Maddy had bonded to a Siberian husky and would follow me and Rascal around whenever she could get away from her nurse. My mother saw that and seemed to realize that if she couldn't 'save' me then she could 'save' Maddy from following in my footsteps.

A cracking twig jerked me from my thoughts. I stopped.

"Huh? Who's there?" No answer. "Mmm." I slowly started to walk but kept a wary eye and ear on my surroundings.

A leaf rustled, and something buzzed. Suddenly I could feel Rascal's absence very sharply, but I refused to ask for his help. All my life I'd been asking for help or asking questions about things I would have been able to do on my own, no way would I be the useless damsels my older sisters were. I can think for myself.

Stay calm, I told myself. Another twig cracked and leaves rustled. I went to run when something zoomed from the bushes.

"Hiya!" the sound came from a pixie. One I recognized.

"Zing," I cried. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" I felt relieved. At least it wasn't some creature who wanted to spill my blood.

"So who you with? Which Specialist did you come with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zing," I said shaking my head. "I know you came with one of them. You're always following them around." I looked at the direction he had come from.

"Who is it this time?" I put my hands on my hips. "Come on." Brandon slipped into my view; he had his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were ok." We started to walk. Zing was fighting imaginary enemies and zooming back in forth.

"What makes you think I wasn't ok? I _can_ take care of myself you know. Oh no. I sounded like Stella." Brandon laughed at my comment.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, the girls wanted to know if you were ok but they couldn't leave. Seems like Griselda has them under a strict eye. Anyway, I volunteered. Jake wanted to come, but I didn't think you would like that too much, seeing as you just met him. Then I met Zing along the way, but when I got to the field you were gone and Rascal seemed pretty agitated. Kept barking and howling when I asked where you went. He seemed to realize I don't speak wolf and just showed where you left. He refused to come, which I found strange. But I found you and here we are. Life is difficult when you can't talk to animals though. Can't ask where people went." I laughed at his tone and ruffled his hair.

"Isn't it pretty?" I stared out at the lake as the setting sun bounced off the lolling waves.

"Yeah," he stepped up beside me. Zing sitting on his shoulder. "You know I came alone because I thought you'd talk. We all know you aren't much of a crowd person. Well, except Jake, so it was decided I'd come on my own." I looked down. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Ariella you can trust us. The way you bottle everything up is..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I do trust you guys. I'm just not good with words. Rascal was right, as usual. I should open up, but I've spent so long closed I don't know how." Zing suddenly fluttered in front of my face. He crossed his small arms.

"I find this all so very boring. You guys are acting all mushy. Yuck!" I snatched at him but he dodged it laughing. "Come on! Follow me!" he flew off. Brandon and I looked at each other.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I exchanged a final look with Brandon then ran after the pixie. Running side by side we followed the Pixie of Insects.

"Hey, Zing! Where are we going?"

"Just keep following me." Suddenly he was snatched out of the air.

"Ahhh!"

"Zing!"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the newest Winx girl and, oh look ladies, one of the Specialists!"

"Icy," Brandon hissed. She flicked her hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

"The one and only!" Darcy and Stormy came up behind her.

"Hey, doesn't he have a blonde girlfriend," Stormy asked.

"Yeah he does. The princess of Solaria."

"So what's he doing with her?"

The two witches looked at each other, and grinned mischievously. Darcy pretended to be involved looking at her hand.

"Well Icy, since we already dealt with that big mouthed wolf, I think it's time this boy's girlfriend knows what's going on behind her back." I glared at her.

"What have you done to him?"

"You can find out, once I get rid of you."

Brandon brought out his sword, as I fell planting my hands firmly to the ground. I turned the grass and debris into a stone wall, then I opened my mind turning it into an animal radio of a sort.

_Hey! Any critter and creature that is within this calling range, please listen up. This is Princess Ariella of Trakdyon. I am being attacked by three witches and I need your help. Please hurry._ I got to my feet and smiled as I heard the forest come to life. Brandon was trying to hold the wall up. He heard it too and looked at me.

"I called in some of my own back up!" He looked at me suddenly wary. "Leave the wall, let it crumble. They'll be here soon."

"Ow! You rotten pixie! Hey get back here."

"Not on your life, you witch. Hiya! Ya!"

"Hey! Stop it! Ugh! Stupid pixie! Keep still."

"Hey where you going?" Zing suddenly popped up in front of me. I smiled.

"Zing! How did you get over here so fast?" He blew on a gun.

"Sorry, that's a secret!" The wall shuddered.

"Ohhh! I'll do it my way." Suddenly the wall turned to ice and broke.

"Let's fly," Zing cried.

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Hey Ari! Where's this back up?"

"On their way! I hope!"

"You _hope!_"

"Just keep runnin-" I skidded to a stop and grinned. Brandon and Zing had stunned looks on their faces.

"Hm." I smirked, walking over to my animal 'army'. I had an assortment of creatures gathered, mostly monkeys.

_I thank you all for coming. I and my friends are being chased by three evil witches. I need you to help stop them and turn them away._ A monkey in the group piped up.

_We have agreed to help you and your mate._ I blushed.

_He isn't my mate he's - oh never mind,_ I didn't bother to explain. I thanked them again.

"Hurry Ari they are coming," Zing cried. "Can I go slow them down?"

"No I don't want you to get captured again." I turned back to the animals.

_Ok will you accept any orders I give?_ They all gave their answers.

_Great. Monkeys swing on ahead with the birds and slow them down._ They went off. _And be cautious!_

_Next you lion/ dog creatures I ask you to dig a trench over there. _I finished giving orders and the animals rushed to obey. One of the lion/dog creatures came up to me.

_It would be best if you, your mate and the flea escaped and let us deal with these predators._ I blushed again, but didn't bother to explain that Brandon was _not_ my mate. I nodded. I turned to the Specialist and the pixie, gestured and ran off with them at my heels. I stopped and turned hearing all the noise. I flinched at each animal scream. Zing flew to me and tugged my hair.

"Come on we can't stay here, silly. Let's go!" Brandon came and pushed me.

"Let's go find Rascal, come on!"

I gasped. Rascal! I'd forgotten him.

"Err! They better not have done anything to him!"

We kept running, until I saw something very familiar. I skidded to a stop. Brandon stopped and looked at me.

"Wait a second. I've definitely seen this before! That means we've passed this which means we're going in circles, and that means we're not going straight. This running around in circles is only getting the two of us exhausted which is completely useless." I walked in circles. Zing flew up to my face.

"You need to just slow down, Ariella, and think."

I closed my eyes clearing my head sorting through each emotion. Slowly I cleared the panic, the anger, the confusion, and all the other emotions sorting them until I was calmed. I opened my eyes calmer.

"What we need is a tracker. And I can do that in one, two, three," I said snapping my fingers.

"Great!"

Then I focused on shifting into a bloodhound. I threw my head back and howled. I stuffed my nose to the ground sorting out the scents. Geez, there were a lot of them. Eventually I found ours and took off. I took any turn that didn't have our scent. We finally reached the field and I shifted back.

"Oh no! They destroyed this place."

The field was covered in ice and snow. Trees had been knocked over and it was evident where Darcy had blasted things away using some type of wave.

"We'll never find Rascal," Brandon said. "He's practically as white as this snow, and it's getting dark."

I looked at him.

"You forget who you're talking to. I'm _bonded_ to Rascal. I can talk to him without having to open my mouth, _remember_?"

He grinned sheepishly.

_Rascal. It's me, where are you? What happened here?_ Nothing. I tried again.

_Rascal! Answer me please! I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry I got mad at you and left you own your own. Don't do this not now._ I shook my head.

"He isn't answering- oh never mind."

_Rascal?_

_Help! They tied me up so I couldn't get to you. _

_Where are you?_

_Send the flea to scout for me. I'm tied up with some glowing thing. I was given a muzzle too._

_Got it._

"Zing! Go scout around for him. When you find him give us a signal." He nodded.

"Spaceship!" A bug came and Zing leaped onto its back. "Let's go." I stepped on to the snow and pulled back.

"Too cold. Let's put something warmer on shall we?" I shifted my tank top and shorts into warm pants and a coat. Turning my sneakers into boots.

"Hmm. Not bad. You cold?"

"Uhh no, this is fine thanks." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

It felt like years until, Zing and his spaceship appeared.

"Zing! Tell me you found him!"

"You bet I did. Follow me!" I laughed and rushed after the pixie.

"Oh! Rascal!"

He was tied up, and had a makeshift muzzle.

"Looks like Darcy tied him up," Brandon said, but he seemed puzzled. I walked over to Rascal and turned the leash and muzzle into birds. They flew off, purple against Icy's winter wonderland. Rascal shook spraying snow and ice everywhere.

_Much better._ He wagged his tail jumping, and planting his paws on my shoulders. I hugged him and pushed him off before I fell. Zing went and sat on his back.

"You'd be an awesome hover bike," the pixie commented wistfully.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" Brandon crouched down in front of Rascal and gave him a good scratch.

_The trix were here shortly after he left._ He waited patiently for me to translate. _Tried to kill me, but when they realized I wasn't going to die, they tried to catch me. That didn't work either so they tied me up with some kind of weird chant._

"That doesn't make any sense," Brandon said when I finished.

"What doesn't? Of course it makes sense." Brandon shook his head.

"If they tried to kill him wouldn't he have at least a scratch?" I opened my mouth but Zing flew and confronted him.

"Don't you know anything? A bonded animal doesn't die, or get hurt, unless the human does," he looked at me. "Right?" I nodded.

"So how does it work?" he walked beside me as we followed Rascal out the path Brandon used to get back in.

"How does what work?"

"This bonding thing."

"Uh, it really can't be explained. And seeing as it happens when you're a baby no one can really answer that. The connection is kind of messed up in my opinion, but that's how it goes and I have no power over that."

"Why? How does the connection work?"

"It's kind of one way, the people get double dose of emotions while the animals only get their emotions. We get both. Also they can't reach us if we close them off, which is probably why I couldn't hear him. I've never closed him off before. See what I mean about the one way?"

"Yeah, I also see what you mean about messed up. So he can't die unless you die?"

I nodded.

"They live as long as we do."

He shook his head.

"Well, here we go. I can now say that I saw you to the gate, and really mean it." I grinned and hugged him.

"Come on Rascal, lets go." I waved at Brandon and Zing. I turned and went to the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going to what!"

"Send you on a vacation. You're extremely stressed out and to fight Valtor you need to have all your wits." I jumped to my feet, planting my hands on the headmistress's desk.

"I can't go anywhere! So I'm not going!"

"Oh, I find you are going." I crossed my arms angrily.

"You're getting rid of me too. But instead of paying someone to help you, you're doing it yourself! You're as bad as my parents!" I stalked out of her room and slammed the door. I past the girls who looked at me.

"Hey Ari, where are- huh?" I stormed past them and stormed out of the building completely. I ignored everyone.

Why can't people just say "I don't want you anymore, so I'm getting rid of you"? Is it really so difficult?

I sat down hidden in a shadow, and wrapped my arms around my knees.

My parents were going to pay someone to marry me, and now Farragonda was getting rid of me by sending me on some kind of 'vacation'. It was obvious why. She couldn't handle me either. Being stressed was just an excuse. I needed to stay so I could tell the guy my answer. Not only that but I wanted to stay because of the Winx girls, and Angelyca. They welcomed me, and she didn't scorn because my powers came from my bond. Why do I make connections with people when I'm going to be kicked out?

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Then another and another. I sobbed and rested my forehead against my knees. I let myself cry over something I would never cry over. I cried because I needed to. I cried because my parents were going to pay some prince to marry me. I cried because I didn't know what else to do, but cry.

"We need to find her. You heard what Farragonda said." Hey that was Bloom. What did she want? I sniffled.

"Yeah, but she could be anywhere. And it isn't like we could ask Rascal for help, he isn't around either," Stella said.

"That's true."

"Logic would say to look for her where we could usually find her." I sighed and brushed away my tears plastering a fake smile.

"Hey girls," I walked up to them. They gave me pitying looks. My smile faltered.

"What?"

"Look," Tecna said. "We didn't pry; we didn't even ask, she just told us." I looked at her, letting my fake smile fall.  
"Tell you _what?_" I asked balling my hands into fists. They looked at each other hesitating.

"Well?"

Layla stepped forward, draping her arm over my shoulders.

"Promise not to kill her, or anyone else?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not promising anything." She cringed and the others winced. Apparently this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"You know how you ran away?"

"Not something I'd forget."

"Well…" she trailed hoping for help from the others.

"Spit it out already."

"She told us why you ran away," Stella rushed. I tensed.

"She did what?" I asked quietly. The girls exchanged looks.

"She told us." Layla repeated hesitantly. I slowly turned and headed back into the building.

"Ari, where are you going?"

"Oh, she is going to Mrs. Farragonda," cried Chatta.

"Ari, listen to logic."

"You're crazy! Don't do it."

"I'm suddenly convinced you do need a vacation." I went and slammed open the headmistress's door. The girls stopped talking.

"Mrs. Farragonda, we tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Mrs. Griselda was there and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Young lady, didn't anyone ever-?"

"So I can't talk for myself now?" I crossed my arms trying not to explode. The headmistress held up her hand to stop Griselda from snapping. She didn't say anything, just looked at me, calmly. The room was quiet.

I looked back at her narrowing my eyes slowly. I broke first.

"You know I can talk for myself. I didn't need you to tell them. I could have told them myself," I gradually got louder.

"But were-?"

"You had no right," I screamed. "But since you felt the need to know everything about my life, tell me what's going on over there! The one place you can send me is Trakdyon. No where else. And you know what? I'll decide when and how! I'm not a damsel in distress! I can do things other than the usual princess stuff. I can use a spear, I can have a debate and I can _most definitely_ take care of myself! If you want to get rid of me so badly, why don't you _just say it!_ And don't even _think_ of saying it was for my health because I'm fine!" I breathed heavily feeling my hurt, anger, and frustration roll through me. Hurt more than anything else.

Farragonda sat in her chair folding her hands calmly before her. She looked at me. I glared.

"Are you done?"

"No," I hissed. "Believe me; I have a lot more to say. I just-"

"Don't know how to say it? Hmm. I believe that you need to tell me something first."

"I don't have to tell you anything," I hissed.

"No you don't, I already know," she said matter-of-factly. I blinked. "I already know about the man who wants to marry you and take over Trakdyon."

"How," I demanded.

"I have a copy of your parents will. They sent it to me once they couldn't find a prince to make a bargain with."

She rummaged through her desk.

"But they did. They were practically selling me!"

"I know that's how it sounded. Look, here they are," she pulled up some papers. "Your parent's will." I reached for them and read it.

There it was. There was the one thing I was looking for.

"'I leave the country and kingdom in the hands of my fourth daughter, Princess Ariella. At our deaths she immediately is crowned queen.' So I guess I am queen."

I looked up at them and swallowed my fear and uncertainty, putting on an I-don't-care attitude.

"I am sorry, Ariella, but they are deceased. Valtor murdered them when they decided to fight back."

I pushed back my tears.

"They're dead, huh? Well good riddance," I tossed the papers onto her desk and walked out. They all stared after me in shock. I walked slowly in any direction. Slowly, I rolled over the thought my parents are dead and let the tears slip down one by one and started to run. I ended up finding my dorm and threw myself onto my bed sobbing. I was alone and thankful for that. Angelyca was out and Rascal was hunting all day. I sobbed and let myself cry.

I cried because I never got to finish, because my parents were going to pay a prince to marry me. I cried because they died, because I knew I was queen and didn't know how to be one. I cried over Jake, who I barely knew. I let the tears fall because I didn't want to show how much I care. I tore myself up because I missed my life and didn't know how to renter it. I cried because Rascal wasn't there to comfort me. I sobbed because I knew what to say and someone wasn't going to like it.

I wiped my face on my quilt, drying my tears. I sniffled. The sun was starting to set. I rolled over and grabbed my phone going to call up Jake when I realized I didn't have his number. I groaned and dropped my phone to the floor. I headed over to my window and looked down.

I was only on the 3rd story. If I jumped I wouldn't die. I've done it before when I was running from dance lessons. Or was it etiquette? Oh well, who cares?

I pushed open the windows and stepped on to the window sill. I looked over my shoulder at the door, smiled and jumped. I spread sparrow wings and flew off. Why sit in bed to mope when you can go to the woods and mope as loud as you want because no one is around?

I landed on a sturdy looking branch and shifted back. I leaned my head against the trunk and closed my eyes. Silent tears fell slowly from my eyes and dripped from my chin. I slipped down from the tree, the tears still blurring my vision. I held on with one hand and wiped them away with the back of my hand. My footing was bad and I slipped and let go with a squeal.

"Ow," I yelped as I landed hard on my bottom. I rubbed my lower back and got to my feet, still rubbing the sore spot. I shook my head and went for a jog.

By the time I reached the school the stars were up and all lights were off. I opened my mind and searched for Rascal mentally.

_Rascal, where are you?_

Nothing.

_Rascal, come on, where are you?_

Silence.

_Rascal!_

_What? What happened? Did someone- oh it's just you. I was sleeping you know._

_I'm sorry,_ I slipped through the gate. _Listen is Angelyca there?_

_Umm yes, why?_

_Is she asleep?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_No reason, just make sure she doesn't wake up._ I crept up the stairs making sure I was as quiet as I could be. I stopped and held my breath at every creak and rustle. I slipped through the crack under the door as a worm then I shifted and went to the shower.

I came out ready for bed. Curling up I stared at the door. Rascal was curled up, snoring at the foot of my bed. I sighed. Tomorrow was Monday. I had classes, which I might be 'sick' for, and that night I would be going home, whether I said yes or no. Slowly I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning I woke up tangled in my sheets and covered in sweat with a black nose in my face.

_Today's the day._

_I know._ I swung my legs to the side and got to my feet as Rascal gave me room. He went to the door and I let him out.

_You going to be out all day,_ I asked him groggily.

_Yeah. Bye._

_Bye,_ I locked the door after him and went to go call the school nurse.

I hung up and went to go take a shower. It was noon when I came out and I decided to go to Magix on my own.

A group of boys whistled as I walked by and I blew a kiss. I smiled and shook my head.

_Immature,_ I thought as they whistled again and offered me a good night's sleep.

"In your dreams boys." I went in to a cream store and came out with two bags. At 7:45 I had at least 10 left in my wallet and had 8 bags in each hand. I was practically broke but I was feeling better. I shifted my bags into a necklace and clasped it behind my neck. I smiled cheerfully as I headed over to a bus station to take ne back to Alfea. I paid my share and climbed aboard and looked out the window the entire ride.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need a plan! We can't just waltz in and we don't know who has control," Bloom pointed out. I played with my charm bracelet listening but barely saying anything.

"Well obviously Valtor does," Stella said. "Haven't you noticed his sign every where?"

"The fact that Valtor has total control was a no-brainer," Riven said. "What I want to know is why the people don't have his sign?"

They were quiet as they pondered that.

"They're immune to dark magic as long as their on the turf they were born on," I said dully. They looked at me in surprise. It was the first thing I had said for the last 8 hours.

"What," Timmy asked. I looked at him.

"They are immune," I repeated. He shook his head.

"That's impossible," said Tecna. "You aren't immune to Valtor and the Trix."

I looked at her.

"I also wasn't on my home turf," I told her just as lifeless as before.

"So he can throw the strongest spell he has at them and nothing will happen," Sky asked incredibly. I nodded, slowly picking up life.

"As long as they stay here. That's why his sign is everywhere but on the people," I explained.

"Well that means we can get a few of the people on our side," Musa said. "That's great and all, but how do we get in?" I grinned feeling the old rebellious princess in me stir up once more.

"Do you know who I am," I asked them. "I am the rebellious princess of Trakdyon and she knows every last nook and cranny of that castle. Including the secret entrances."

They looked at each other and grinned. The girls hugged and the boys' high-fived.

"But I have no plans on looking like this," I said gesturing at my pajamas. "And you certainly won't go looking like that."

The girls looked at me in excitement, while the boys didn't look to happy.

"We," I said firmly. "Are going shopping. And I know just the place." Stella laughed and clapped her hands.

"Finally! Shopping!" She floated around the room. I rolled my eyes. Timmy pushed a button and the door opened as the ramp rolled down. I got up and shifted a newspaper into sneakers. My pajamas didn't look like what they were so why worry? And bra? I already had one on. I walked out; Layla hooked on my right and Rascal grumbling on my left. The other girls dragged their boyfriends out of the ship. I flinched at the sight of the town and Layla squeezed my hand in comfort. I smiled at her gratefully. I tugged her.

"Come on," I gestured for them to follow me. I let go of Layla. "This way. I used to come to this place all the time." I found a shop tucked away at a corner. The door was charred and the sign was half gone. I stared feeling my heart sink.

"It used to say 'Fine Gowns and Suits'," I said bitterly. I took a breath and pushed opened the door. I smiled at the familiar bell tinkle and went in the others close behind me. A small mouse scuttled out of a room and Rascal went over to say hello.

"Oh this is a beautiful gown," Stella breathed. I turned to look at a dress she was holding. I stared at it.

"I know that dress," I said quietly.

"And indeed you should, Your Majesty," a wheezing voice said. I whipped around.

"Madame Janya," I said. "It's nice to see you again. I missed your fine gowns and your clucking and fussing that I should be fitting for a dress rather than a coat or some other piece of clothing." Her crinkled eyes went wide, and she hobbled forward with the help of a knurled, wooded cane. She grabbed my hand.

"I thought I was hearing things," she wheezed in a shocked manner. "Everyone tells me I am senile you know." I smiled and squeezed her old hand.

"I never thought that. And yeah it's really me." She smiled showing all her teeth.

"It's good you're back, young queen. A man and 3 teenagers have decided to take over Trakdyon. I am assuming you saw the damage," she said as she hobbled over to the rack of gowns.

"Yeah, and I don't plan on leaving until things are back to normal," I determined. The elderly lady clucked and shook her head.

"I have faith in you, but don't get yourself killed."

"Wait does that mean you won't come back to Alfea," asked Stella in horror. I nodded.

"At least not as long as I can't leave the place in the hands in someone I trust."

Musa looked at me.

"But then we're back to the 6 Winx. You are our 7th," she protested. I shook my head.

"I'll go back when I bring this place back to its old life. Hey Madame Janya?" I called as I ran my fingers over the folds of one of her gowns.

"Yes."

"Do you still have that gown I was supposed to wear for my 15th birthday and coronation?" I asked hesitantly. She drew herself up.

"Did you think I would sell it," she asked insulted. I opened my mouth to protest. "That was and will always be _your_ dress! Of course I still have. I absolutely refused to sell it to someone else. We might have to let down the hem though," she concluded peering up at me. "You've grown quite a bit." She hobbled off to the back. I went after her.

"Wait," I called. She turned. "I need 6 more dresses and at least 5 me-" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course, how forgetful of me." She pointed at the Specialists. "You five, that room and no fussing about how much you dislike trying on suits. I don't have any plans on hearing about it." She gestured to the mouse and had a silent conversation. Then it went and jumped onto Sky's shoulder and started to squeak into his ear.

"Hey," he said. "I don't know what you are trying to say." Madame Janya tapped her cane on the floor in astonishment.

"You don't know what he is saying," she said in surprise. She turned to me. "What type of people are they, who can't talk to animals?"

I shrugged.

"Not Trakdyons that is certain," I told her. She shrugged one frail looking shoulder.

"He says to go into the room over there and get going or he'll nip you."

The boys exchanged looks of uncertainty. I huffed.

"Go! Or we'll never do anything." They shrugged and followed instructions. Once they were gone Madame Janya turned back to the Winx girls.

"Follow me." She turned and headed to the back. The girls hesitated before following. I slipped through last and closed the door behind me. I grinned as Madame Janya brought in a floor length royal blue gown. She set it up on a manikin as the Winx girls stared at the dress in awe.

It was a royal blue gown that was strapless and the skirt had little gems picking up the fabric. The strapless bodice had silver outlining it. I slipped forward to stand in front of it.

"Just as beautiful as it was when I first saw it. Perhaps even prettier." She smiled at me and left again to bring in dresses for the other girls. Stella stepped up next to me, her eyes filled with envy.

"That dress is absolutely gorgeous," she breathed. "Why didn't you bring it with you," she demanded.

"It is beautiful," agreed Layla.

"But how does it look on you," Musa asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Better than you could imagine." Madame Janya came in with dresses on a hanging cart.

"I brought in 6 other dresses. Decide among you and I will help," she instructed. Then she faced me.

"Let's get this dress on you." She picked up the manikin and dragged it into one of the fitting rooms. I shook my head.

"Madame, let me. You'll injure yourself and then where will we be." I added wings to the manikin and she looked at me in surprise.

"You've gotten powerful," she said. I shrugged, carefully lowering the manikin to the floor of the dressing room and took away the wings. I went in and she followed closing the door behind her. She took the gown off the manikin and gave me the smallest hoop she had. I kicked off my sneakers, took off my shorts and t-shirt. She slipped on the hoop and tied it up. Then she slipped the dress over my head. She zipped it up and clipped the clasp.

"Stay here," she instructed slipping out.

"That is a stunning gown, miss," I heard her say. I smiled as I heard her help out my friends then I thought about what Musa had said, about being the 7th Winx. I shook my head; I never said I would join them. I spun looking at it in the body mirror. I sighed. It was a bit short, but Madame J could fix that in a jiffy. She slipped back in.

"I have your companions all done and measured. Now get out of this little cubicle and stand on one of the boxes." She pushed me out and I stood on one of the boxes. The room was empty.

"Hey where are the others," I asked as she started to measure.

"Out in the store. This dress was a surprise to be seen on you and will remain so until you wish for it to be seen. Now stand straight." I smiled at my reflection in the middle feeling the warmth of my emotions taking over again. She snipped at some thread and stuck in needles. Then she sat back on her heels.

"That will work," she commented satisfied. "Where do I send it to?" I smiled mischievously.

"I know that look," she clucked. "You're going to get yourself into trouble aren't you?" I shrugged innocently.

"Send it to my chambers in the castle. All of it." She sighed, undoing the zipper.

"Don't get yourself killed you hear," she warned wagging her finger at me. "Or I'll bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself."

I laughed, putting back on my clothes and sneakers.

"I'll try," I promised. She waved me out of the room and I left the fitting room braiding my hair, feeling content and satisfied.

I stopped in my tracks the good feeling melting away. Standing there talking to my friends was my childhood nemesis: Prince Ganykco of Occtyum.

I walked over.

"Well, if it isn't old Gany," I stopped a few feet away. "It's been awhile. Tell me, have you missed me?"

He turned to face me, looking me over.

"Apparently you still haven't lost that wonderful humor of yours," he stuffed his hands in his pockets smirking. "Yeah I missed your presence and ability to press my buttons. Too bad you weren't handed over to me as a birthday gift. Then I would be able to talk to you anytime."

"Hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"Now let me ask you something." I waved my hand.

"Go ahead."

"Are you on the stock market of unmarried royalty, I mean you look it. Any guy would have whipped you into shape already," he said carelessly. I stared at him stunned. How could he say that? I saw the boys stir angrily and Stella and Musa draw up ready to blast him for me. I picked myself up from the blow.

"Yeah I am," I said bored. "I'm perfectly fine that way too. I know what I'm looking for. And you never have and never will qualify." I strode passed him and headed for the door. He laughed.

"I wouldn't be in anyway, because I'm already married." I stopped and turned to face him. Madame Janya hobbled forward before I could snap back.

"Look here, I don't want you doing this squabbling in my store out, out!" she waved us out of the store and the thirteen of us left. I walked by him and he grabbed my arm once we were on the streets turning so he was facing me. I slapped him and he let me go startled.

"Don't grab me. If you want something you ask for it," I told him. "Its proper manners." I went to walk by but he blocked me with his arm.

"I'm not done with you just yet you see I know something about your sister you don't." I huffed angrily.

"Why does everybody seem to know something I don't? It's extremely frustrating," I cried. He chuckled.

"I am married."

"You said that. Anybody who's married to you must have been really desperate." He smiled knowingly.

"I wonder," he said scratching the side of his nose. "Would you still say that if you knew?" I snorted.

"I would say it to myself." He looked at someone behind me.

"He was right about you," said a small familiar voice. I turned and gasped. There stood my younger sister, youngest of the Arakdyin family.

"Maddy," I said. "How are you?"

"Confused," she said walking over. I didn't move as she walked right by me to stand next to Gany. I frowned turning back to the two of them.

"What happened to you," she asked. "You never said things like that."

"Madelyne, I see where this is going and you have _got _to be joking. I can't believe you went and married this big idiot."

"You left and I was the next one in line, besides it was the proper thing to do." I stared at her stunned.

"_Proper_," I said quietly. _"Proper!_ You used to hate anything that had to do with that word. What happened to _me!_ I think you meant what happened to _you?_ Who changed you like this?"

I looked at her in disgust. She flinched and stepped forward. I shifted lose asphalt, and dry leaves into a glass wall between us two. She blinked startled. I turned my back on her and walked off to the palace. Then I stopped and turned toward her.

"Just for the record of things I never thought I would ever say. You have completely shamed and lost me." I saw her face twist with pain as I turned my back on her.

Someone ran up beside me. I looked over and saw Stella coming up on my right. She hooked her arm through mine.

"Who were they," she asked quietly. The girls came up around me.

"Yeah," Musa said. "Who were the guy and that kid?"

"The guy was my childhood enemy," I sighed in disappointment. "The girl is my younger sister Maddy. I can't believe she married him." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Well you can't predict she would have done that even is you had stayed," Layla said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, but at least we're here," Musa said softly hooking her arm through mine. I smiled at them gratefully.

"This way," I led them down an alley. The boys were trailing behind. Rascal was waiting at the end of the alley keeping watch as we slipped one by one through a gap in the hedge that blocked off the castle grounds. I slipped through first and Rascal came last. I smiled at the familiar sights and smells. I beckoned and walked over to a statue. I reached up and pushed at the nose. A grinding sound was made and the boys instinctively drew out their weapons. I went through the opening and made sure the coast was clear. I waved for them to follow me. They crept through with Rascal at the rear. I placed my hand on one of the stones and pushed. The door slammed close and the tunnel dove into blackness.

"Hey, you girls," I whispered. "Change into Enchantix."

"Enchantix," they cried in unison. Lights flashed and I backed up shifting into Feary.

"Sorry, boys," I apologized. "You don't have wings."

"Good thing to," Riven commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Stella, some light," I called.

"No problem." Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of light appeared lighting up everybody and the tunnel. I squinted at the glare and looked around the tunnel. I frowned. I fluttered off to my right, but stopped and looked over to my left.

"What's the matter," Stella asked. I looked over to my right.

"We have a problem," I admitted. "I'm not positive which way we should go. One way leads to the prison and one leads to the castle hallways."

"What!"

I looked back to my left then to my right again.

"Let's go this way, most path ways are to the right." I flew off with uncertainty tumbling around in the pit of my stomach. The girls flew slightly behind me while the boys and Rascal ran on foot. I thought the tunnel would never end when Stella's ball of light shone on a door. I landed and opened the door a crack having a bad feeling.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Layla said worried. Slowly I opened it up wide enough so I could see. And felt my heart drop to my feet.

I cringed and turned to the others.

"Well, we are in the castle. Just not the nicest part of it." I turned back to the door and flew in. The sun ball started to follow shedding light in the dark prison. I whipped around and turned it into shackles. I caught them before they could clatter to the ground. I flew in carefully making sure it was deserted.

I waved for them to follow. Rascal padded up beside me.

_Can you smell anyone,_ I asked him. Just because I didn't see anyone didn't mean no one was around. He took a sniff and put his ears flat along his head wrinkling his nose.

_It stinks down here,_ he complained. I rolled my eyes._ I don't smell any guards down here. I smell no steel from their weapons._ I scratched his head and thanked him. I flew out between the prison cells, all empty and dusty. As we went by them all I looked around.

"It's bigger than I remember," I said. Rascal started to growl quietly and I heard an animal screech. I froze then flew toward the sound passing by an occupied cell. Rascal started to whine and pawed the gate.

"I don't believe it," someone croaked. Chains rattled. "I must be seeing things." I frowned I knew that voice! I fluttered back to Rascal. A man was in there. He looked at my face and his eyes went wide.

"Ariella," he questioned. "No doubt about it, I am definitely hallucinating." He shook his head. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"I'm not a hallucination Chris," I said. He stared at me. "Mind if I ask what you're doing down here?" he got to his feet as Stella flew up beside me.

"You can get me out of here first," he said eagerly. I smiled.

"Jailbreak time." I grasped the bars and shifted them into snakes. They dropped to the floor and slithered away. His wrist was cuffed and swollen from the iron shackle.

"Who's he," Stella asked.

"This is my old friend. Stella take off the shackle," I asked.

"No problem, why can't you do it," she asked as she sent magic at it.

"Shifters can't use magic on iron. That's why the prisoners are shackled with iron. Thanks Stella," I said as I landed in front of my old friend. He rubbed his wrist and looked down at me.

"I decided to side with the king and queen and Valtor stuck me in here after several attempts of blasting me to bits. I was the guinea pig and then he poisoned your parents," he said explaining what he was doing in the prison cell.

"You got your fairy," he said congratulating. I nodded.

"Let's go get Rain. Stella stay here to wait for the others. Then follow Rascal out," then I flew off beside Chris.

"So," he huffed. "You're back?"

"Yup."

We stopped in front of a cell. An eagle was in there screeching and tugging at a chain clasped to its leg. He looked at her his face full of pain for her.

I landed beside him.

"You know how when we were younger we would combine our energy and blast things?"

He nodded, grasping the bars and shifting them into thread.

"I still remember how to do that," I told him. He looked at me stroking his bonded eagle's head. I held my hands out. He placed his hands in mine and we sent the energy into our clasped hands. Mine was white like Rascals' fur and his was brown, matching Rains' feathers. We shifted it into a cannon and threw it at the clasp around the bird's leg. It hit with full force and blasted it to pieces. The bird screeched happily and flapped her wings landing on Chris's shoulder. The energy split up and came back to us. He pushed the bird up boosting it into the air. Clashes and shouts sounded.

The two of us looked out of the cell.

"We should get out of here," Chris said as if he was jail broken everyday. I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back," I said cheerfully. "Now let's get out of this dreary place." We ran from the cell and headed in the opposite direction of the noise, the two of us grinning while Rain flew above us. We went left then right, then right again, until we took a wrong turn and ran right into soldiers.

"This oughtta be fun," I said under my breath plastering a smile. I stepped forward.

"I am Queen Ariella, and am jail breaking this prisoner let us through please."

The men laughed as the man in charge stepped forward.

"If you were Queen Ariella where's that white wolf of yours?"

"Good question," I told him smiling. "Rascal!"

_Rascal, buddy. I need your help,_ I put up a stone wall. _Like now!_

I grabbed Chris and started to run. Dobermans and German Shepard burst through as the men changed my wall into dust. I laughed and turned sharply.

"I missed this, did you miss this," I called over the barking. He grinned.

"You don't know how much. Let's go this way," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in a sharp turn. The dogs brayed as they skidded around the turn and bumped into one anther. There was screaming suddenly and howling behind us. Chris and I stopped breathing hard turned to see what was happening.

"Ew, that is repulsive," I said grossed out as blood ran from their eyes. Chris grinned. Rain scratched at their eyes and pecked at their faces.

"No that's awesome," he said. I looked at him in disgust.

"Ugh! Only a guy would think that is awesome," I grabbed his arm dragging him after me. "Let's go."

_Stop moving,_ Rascal suddenly said._ I can't find you._ I laughed as we took another sharp turn.

_Look, Rain took care of it; did you get the others out?_

_Yeah,_ he grumbled._ So you don't need me?_

_Umm._ I stopped and looked around. Rain caught us up with bloody claws and all. Chris offered his arm and the eagle took it. I wrinkled my nose at all the blood.

"Do you know the way out," I asked carefully not looking at the bird. Chris shook his head.

"Not at all."

_Yeah I do. You know the way out?_

_Of course,_ he said with a smug air.

_All right get your tail over here and get rid of that smugness._

_Fine, but this time stay put and I'm going to take my own sweet time._

"Ugh," I said irritated. "Stupid canine."

Chris shook his head at my impatience.

"You never were the patient type." He shifted dust and dirt into a chair and footstool and relaxed. I fluttered my wings and sat in the air.

After what felt like 10 years a smug Rascal came padding up to us. Rain screeched and hooked on to his fur.

"Nice of you to show up," I snapped. I shifted Chris's chair and footstool back into dirt and dust dropping him on his bottom.

"Hey!" I jerked my head unfolding my legs.

"Time to go." He nodded and shifted into a falcon. He flapped around getting used to the shape. Rain jumped into the air flew over Rascal as he led us out. I half flew half ran in our escape from the dungeon. Call me crazy, but I was enjoying myself immensely. I giggled as we turned away from up coming guards.

_We're almost out, you know we don't do this enough,_ Rascal said his tongue hanging out as he led us down another turn. At the end of the hallway were the others.

Stella pointed.

"There they are! Hurry up, you're being chased." I laughed. As we got nearer the gate started to slide shut. I smiled.

"Go, go, go," I called. Rascal bounded through. Chris and Rain flew in just as the gate slammed closed. I skidded to a stop.

"Oh no," Bloom cried. "What now?"

"You get out of here!"

Chris shifted back.

"Are you crazy," Riven demanded. "There are at least 50 guards behind you and they're coming fast."

"She has always been crazy," Chris said. He pointed. "The old escape route. Go!"

I grinned and ran off.

"What the? Are you nuts," I heard Stella squeal.

"Ariella," Tecna called.

"Look," Chris said faintly. "She knows what she's doing. I've known her for forever. Now let's go." Then I lost them. I slowed starting to get tired. After all my time sitting around in Alfea I was pretty out of shape, I used to be able to go for hours at an end. I smiled losing energy as I found what I was looking for.

It was the one prison cell with a double gate. It was also the only one with a window in the ceiling.

I shifted the bars into cobwebs and slipped through, once through I shifted them back to the metal. I would have used iron but shifters can't exactly do anything to iron. I stepped into the sunlight area below the window and looked up at it. I flew up and ran my hands along the glass looking for it. I smiled as my fingers ran over a rough knob in the glass. I pushed at it and the window slid open.

"Get her," I heard one of the guards shout. I looked down as the window started to slide open. They unlocked the two gates and ran through their dogs snarling. They ran through and I slipped through the window, closing it immediately.

"Impossible," one guard said in amazement. "That window doesn't open."

Then I lost him as I slammed the window shut. I flew upwards and looked around. I was in the garden and was looking right into the castle music room. I hesitated then flew toward the window placing my hands on the glass peering in. I blinked startled as a blue jay went and sat on the piano stand. I heard it trill faintly and a girl came into my view. I gasped as I recognized her. It was Janett, the second oldest. She looked thin and frail, she looked unhappy and her blond hair wasn't its old shining beauty. It was piled on her head in a careless matter. She sat in the piano chair hunched over, no longer straight and there was no smile. My heart twisted in pain for the sight that had become of my sister.

She placed her fingers on the piano keys.

"Come on," I urged her. "Play." She looked up at the bird and played a single note. Then her hand fell away and she turned her back on the instrument she used to love. I pulled myself away from the window and pressed my lips together angrily. I looked up at the balcony above me.

I really hoped that I would be able to get in through there. I flew up and hovered right above the window and looked in. It seemed empty. It was a bedroom. The bed was made up and in the middle of the room with a curtain at the head. I flipped over and landed carefully on the balcony. I went and gave the glass doors a gentle shove. They didn't open. I shifted the glass in one of the doors into air and cautiously slipped through. I looked around and shifted the glass back to glass. I crept out of the room hoping I wouldn't get caught. I opened the door and slipped out into the hallway silently closing the door behind me. I looked around making sure I was alone then flew off to the left.

_Rascal,_ I called. _I'm in the palace. Where are you?_

_In your den,_ he answered._ Everybody but you is here. Your sisters have returned._

_I know. I saw Janett. She looks awful. It's scary._

_Yes, but that isn't what I meant. We almost ran into your other sisters as well, all without their mates._

I gasped.

_What? Anastacya, and Rose are here too._

_Maddy and Fluffy too._ I shook my head and took a turn.

_Oh._ I closed him off and looked at what lay before me. I was going to my room not the main hall. Two double oak doors stood in front of me. I put my hand on it and I received a flash from the day I decided to leave.

"_Look she can't stay here forever, she needs to get married," my father insisted. Curious I crouched just outside these doors._

"_But they won't marry her. It isn't like she is the perfect obedient princess," my mother said._

"_Ariella must be married. I have already sent my letter with the amount of money I am willing to pay."_

"_How much is it?"_

_My father's boots clunked as he walked. I pressed my back against the wall and held my breath._

"_Only $20,000,000."_

_My mother gasped, as I pressed back tears of anger._

"_That would feed an entire town for at least 2 years, Maryo! You are crazy to be doing this."_

"_What do you suggest I do. They won't marry her otherwise," he said his voice rising._

"_Lower your voice dear! I suggest lower the amount," my mother suggested. I pushed myself away from the wall and ran to my room crying._

I sighed and banged my fist against the doors. It caused a slight booming sound and I flew off to my rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need a plan! We can't just waltz in and we don't know who has control," Bloom pointed out. I played with my charm bracelet listening but barely saying anything.

"Well obviously Valtor does," Stella said. "Haven't you noticed his sign every where?"

"The fact that Valtor has total control was a no-brainer," Riven said. "What I want to know is why the people don't have his sign?"

They were quiet as they pondered that.

"They're immune to dark magic as long as their on the turf they were born on," I said dully. They looked at me in surprise. It was the first thing I had said for the last 8 hours.

"What," Timmy asked. I looked at him.

"They are immune," I repeated. He shook his head.

"That's impossible," said Tecna. "You aren't immune to Valtor and the Trix."

I looked at her.

"I also wasn't on my home turf," I told her just as lifeless as before.

"So he can throw the strongest spell he has at them and nothing will happen," Sky asked incredibly. I nodded, slowly picking up life.

"As long as they stay here. That's why his sign is everywhere but on the people," I explained.

"Well that means we can get a few of the people on our side," Musa said. "That's great and all, but how do we get in?" I grinned feeling the old rebellious princess in me stir up once more.

"Do you know who I am," I asked them. "I am the rebellious princess of Trakdyon and she knows every last nook and cranny of that castle. Including the secret entrances."

They looked at each other and grinned. The girls hugged and the boys' high-fived.

"But I have no plans on looking like this," I said gesturing at my pajamas. "And you certainly won't go looking like that."

The girls looked at me in excitement, while the boys didn't look to happy.

"We," I said firmly. "Are going shopping. And I know just the place." Stella laughed and clapped her hands.

"Finally! Shopping!" She floated around the room. I rolled my eyes. Timmy pushed a button and the door opened as the ramp rolled down. I got up and shifted a newspaper into sneakers. My pajamas didn't look like what they were so why worry? And bra? I already had one on. I walked out; Layla hooked on my right and Rascal grumbling on my left. The other girls dragged their boyfriends out of the ship. I flinched at the sight of the town and Layla squeezed my hand in comfort. I smiled at her gratefully. I tugged her.

"Come on," I gestured for them to follow me. I let go of Layla. "This way. I used to come to this place all the time." I found a shop tucked away at a corner. The door was charred and the sign was half gone. I stared feeling my heart sink.

"It used to say 'Fine Gowns and Suits'," I said bitterly. I took a breath and pushed opened the door. I smiled at the familiar bell tinkle and went in the others close behind me. A small mouse scuttled out of a room and Rascal went over to say hello.

"Oh this is a beautiful gown," Stella breathed. I turned to look at a dress she was holding. I stared at it.

"I know that dress," I said quietly.

"And indeed you should, Your Majesty," a wheezing voice said. I whipped around.

"Madame Janya," I said. "It's nice to see you again. I missed your fine gowns and your clucking and fussing that I should be fitting for a dress rather than a coat or some other piece of clothing." Her crinkled eyes went wide, and she hobbled forward with the help of a knurled, wooded cane. She grabbed my hand.

"I thought I was hearing things," she wheezed in a shocked manner. "Everyone tells me I am senile you know." I smiled and squeezed her old hand.

"I never thought that. And yeah it's really me." She smiled showing all her teeth.

"It's good you're back, young queen. A man and 3 teenagers have decided to take over Trakdyon. I am assuming you saw the damage," she said as she hobbled over to the rack of gowns.

"Yeah, and I don't plan on leaving until things are back to normal," I determined. The elderly lady clucked and shook her head.

"I have faith in you, but don't get yourself killed."

"Wait does that mean you won't come back to Alfea," asked Stella in horror. I nodded.

"At least not as long as I can't leave the place in the hands in someone I trust."

Musa looked at me.

"But then we're back to the 6 Winx. You are our 7th," she protested. I shook my head.

"I'll go back when I bring this place back to its old life. Hey Madame Janya?" I called as I ran my fingers over the folds of one of her gowns.

"Yes."

"Do you still have that gown I was supposed to wear for my 15th birthday and coronation?" I asked hesitantly. She drew herself up.

"Did you think I would sell it," she asked insulted. I opened my mouth to protest. "That was and will always be _your_ dress! Of course I still have. I absolutely refused to sell it to someone else. We might have to let down the hem though," she concluded peering up at me. "You've grown quite a bit." She hobbled off to the back. I went after her.

"Wait," I called. She turned. "I need 6 more dresses and at least 5 me-" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course, how forgetful of me." She pointed at the Specialists. "You five, that room and no fussing about how much you dislike trying on suits. I don't have any plans on hearing about it." She gestured to the mouse and had a silent conversation. Then it went and jumped onto Sky's shoulder and started to squeak into his ear.

"Hey," he said. "I don't know what you are trying to say." Madame Janya tapped her cane on the floor in astonishment.

"You don't know what he is saying," she said in surprise. She turned to me. "What type of people are they, who can't talk to animals?"

I shrugged.

"Not Trakdyons that is certain," I told her. She shrugged one frail looking shoulder.

"He says to go into the room over there and get going or he'll nip you."

The boys exchanged looks of uncertainty. I huffed.

"Go! Or we'll never do anything." They shrugged and followed instructions. Once they were gone Madame Janya turned back to the Winx girls.

"Follow me." She turned and headed to the back. The girls hesitated before following. I slipped through last and closed the door behind me. I grinned as Madame Janya brought in a floor length royal blue gown. She set it up on a manikin as the Winx girls stared at the dress in awe.

It was a royal blue gown that was strapless and the skirt had little gems picking up the fabric. The strapless bodice had silver outlining it. I slipped forward to stand in front of it.

"Just as beautiful as it was when I first saw it. Perhaps even prettier." She smiled at me and left again to bring in dresses for the other girls. Stella stepped up next to me, her eyes filled with envy.

"That dress is absolutely gorgeous," she breathed. "Why didn't you bring it with you," she demanded.

"It is beautiful," agreed Layla.

"But how does it look on you," Musa asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Better than you could imagine." Madame Janya came in with dresses on a hanging cart.

"I brought in 6 other dresses. Decide among you and I will help," she instructed. Then she faced me.

"Let's get this dress on you." She picked up the manikin and dragged it into one of the fitting rooms. I shook my head.

"Madame, let me. You'll injure yourself and then where will we be." I added wings to the manikin and she looked at me in surprise.

"You've gotten powerful," she said. I shrugged, carefully lowering the manikin to the floor of the dressing room and took away the wings. I went in and she followed closing the door behind her. She took the gown off the manikin and gave me the smallest hoop she had. I kicked off my sneakers, took off my shorts and t-shirt. She slipped on the hoop and tied it up. Then she slipped the dress over my head. She zipped it up and clipped the clasp.

"Stay here," she instructed slipping out.

"That is a stunning gown, miss," I heard her say. I smiled as I heard her help out my friends then I thought about what Musa had said, about being the 7th Winx. I shook my head; I never said I would join them. I spun looking at it in the body mirror. I sighed. It was a bit short, but Madame J could fix that in a jiffy. She slipped back in.

"I have your companions all done and measured. Now get out of this little cubicle and stand on one of the boxes." She pushed me out and I stood on one of the boxes. The room was empty.

"Hey where are the others," I asked as she started to measure.

"Out in the store. This dress was a surprise to be seen on you and will remain so until you wish for it to be seen. Now stand straight." I smiled at my reflection in the middle feeling the warmth of my emotions taking over again. She snipped at some thread and stuck in needles. Then she sat back on her heels.

"That will work," she commented satisfied. "Where do I send it to?" I smiled mischievously.

"I know that look," she clucked. "You're going to get yourself into trouble aren't you?" I shrugged innocently.

"Send it to my chambers in the castle. All of it." She sighed, undoing the zipper.

"Don't get yourself killed you hear," she warned wagging her finger at me. "Or I'll bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself."

I laughed, putting back on my clothes and sneakers.

"I'll try," I promised. She waved me out of the room and I left the fitting room braiding my hair, feeling content and satisfied.

I stopped in my tracks the good feeling melting away. Standing there talking to my friends was my childhood nemesis: Prince Ganykco of Occtyum.

I walked over.

"Well, if it isn't old Gany," I stopped a few feet away. "It's been awhile. Tell me, have you missed me?"

He turned to face me, looking me over.

"Apparently you still haven't lost that wonderful humor of yours," he stuffed his hands in his pockets smirking. "Yeah I missed your presence and ability to press my buttons. Too bad you weren't handed over to me as a birthday gift. Then I would be able to talk to you anytime."

"Hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"Now let me ask you something." I waved my hand.

"Go ahead."

"Are you on the stock market of unmarried royalty, I mean you look it. Any guy would have whipped you into shape already," he said carelessly. I stared at him stunned. How could he say that? I saw the boys stir angrily and Stella and Musa draw up ready to blast him for me. I picked myself up from the blow.

"Yeah I am," I said bored. "I'm perfectly fine that way too. I know what I'm looking for. And you never have and never will qualify." I strode passed him and headed for the door. He laughed.

"I wouldn't be in anyway, because I'm already married." I stopped and turned to face him. Madame Janya hobbled forward before I could snap back.

"Look here, I don't want you doing this squabbling in my store out, out!" she waved us out of the store and the thirteen of us left. I walked by him and he grabbed my arm once we were on the streets turning so he was facing me. I slapped him and he let me go startled.

"Don't grab me. If you want something you ask for it," I told him. "Its proper manners." I went to walk by but he blocked me with his arm.

"I'm not done with you just yet you see I know something about your sister you don't." I huffed angrily.

"Why does everybody seem to know something I don't? It's extremely frustrating," I cried. He chuckled.

"I am married."

"You said that. Anybody who's married to you must have been really desperate." He smiled knowingly.

"I wonder," he said scratching the side of his nose. "Would you still say that if you knew?" I snorted.

"I would say it to myself." He looked at someone behind me.

"He was right about you," said a small familiar voice. I turned and gasped. There stood my younger sister, youngest of the Arakdyin family.

"Maddy," I said. "How are you?"

"Confused," she said walking over. I didn't move as she walked right by me to stand next to Gany. I frowned turning back to the two of them.

"What happened to you," she asked. "You never said things like that."

"Madelyne, I see where this is going and you have _got _to be joking. I can't believe you went and married this big idiot."

"You left and I was the next one in line, besides it was the proper thing to do." I stared at her stunned.

"_Proper_," I said quietly. _"Proper!_ You used to hate anything that had to do with that word. What happened to _me!_ I think you meant what happened to _you?_ Who changed you like this?"

I looked at her in disgust. She flinched and stepped forward. I shifted lose asphalt, and dry leaves into a glass wall between us two. She blinked startled. I turned my back on her and walked off to the palace. Then I stopped and turned toward her.

"Just for the record of things I never thought I would ever say. You have completely shamed and lost me." I saw her face twist with pain as I turned my back on her.

Someone ran up beside me. I looked over and saw Stella coming up on my right. She hooked her arm through mine.

"Who were they," she asked quietly. The girls came up around me.

"Yeah," Musa said. "Who were the guy and that kid?"

"The guy was my childhood enemy," I sighed in disappointment. "The girl is my younger sister Maddy. I can't believe she married him." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Well you can't predict she would have done that even is you had stayed," Layla said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, but at least we're here," Musa said softly hooking her arm through mine. I smiled at them gratefully.

"This way," I led them down an alley. The boys were trailing behind. Rascal was waiting at the end of the alley keeping watch as we slipped one by one through a gap in the hedge that blocked off the castle grounds. I slipped through first and Rascal came last. I smiled at the familiar sights and smells. I beckoned and walked over to a statue. I reached up and pushed at the nose. A grinding sound was made and the boys instinctively drew out their weapons. I went through the opening and made sure the coast was clear. I waved for them to follow me. They crept through with Rascal at the rear. I placed my hand on one of the stones and pushed. The door slammed close and the tunnel dove into blackness.

"Hey, you girls," I whispered. "Change into Enchantix."

"Enchantix," they cried in unison. Lights flashed and I backed up shifting into Feary.

"Sorry, boys," I apologized. "You don't have wings."

"Good thing to," Riven commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Stella, some light," I called.

"No problem." Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of light appeared lighting up everybody and the tunnel. I squinted at the glare and looked around the tunnel. I frowned. I fluttered off to my right, but stopped and looked over to my left.

"What's the matter," Stella asked. I looked over to my right.

"We have a problem," I admitted. "I'm not positive which way we should go. One way leads to the prison and one leads to the castle hallways."

"What!"

I looked back to my left then to my right again.

"Let's go this way, most path ways are to the right." I flew off with uncertainty tumbling around in the pit of my stomach. The girls flew slightly behind me while the boys and Rascal ran on foot. I thought the tunnel would never end when Stella's ball of light shone on a door. I landed and opened the door a crack having a bad feeling.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Layla said worried. Slowly I opened it up wide enough so I could see. And felt my heart drop to my feet.

I cringed and turned to the others.

"Well, we are in the castle. Just not the nicest part of it." I turned back to the door and flew in. The sun ball started to follow shedding light in the dark prison. I whipped around and turned it into shackles. I caught them before they could clatter to the ground. I flew in carefully making sure it was deserted.

I waved for them to follow. Rascal padded up beside me.

_Can you smell anyone,_ I asked him. Just because I didn't see anyone didn't mean no one was around. He took a sniff and put his ears flat along his head wrinkling his nose.

_It stinks down here,_ he complained. I rolled my eyes._ I don't smell any guards down here. I smell no steel from their weapons._ I scratched his head and thanked him. I flew out between the prison cells, all empty and dusty. As we went by them all I looked around.

"It's bigger than I remember," I said. Rascal started to growl quietly and I heard an animal screech. I froze then flew toward the sound passing by an occupied cell. Rascal started to whine and pawed the gate.

"I don't believe it," someone croaked. Chains rattled. "I must be seeing things." I frowned I knew that voice! I fluttered back to Rascal. A man was in there. He looked at my face and his eyes went wide.

"Ariella," he questioned. "No doubt about it, I am definitely hallucinating." He shook his head. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"I'm not a hallucination Chris," I said. He stared at me. "Mind if I ask what you're doing down here?" he got to his feet as Stella flew up beside me.

"You can get me out of here first," he said eagerly. I smiled.

"Jailbreak time." I grasped the bars and shifted them into snakes. They dropped to the floor and slithered away. His wrist was cuffed and swollen from the iron shackle.

"Who's he," Stella asked.

"This is my old friend. Stella take off the shackle," I asked.

"No problem, why can't you do it," she asked as she sent magic at it.

"Shifters can't use magic on iron. That's why the prisoners are shackled with iron. Thanks Stella," I said as I landed in front of my old friend. He rubbed his wrist and looked down at me.

"I decided to side with the king and queen and Valtor stuck me in here after several attempts of blasting me to bits. I was the guinea pig and then he poisoned your parents," he said explaining what he was doing in the prison cell.

"You got your fairy," he said congratulating. I nodded.

"Let's go get Rain. Stella stay here to wait for the others. Then follow Rascal out," then I flew off beside Chris.

"So," he huffed. "You're back?"

"Yup."

We stopped in front of a cell. An eagle was in there screeching and tugging at a chain clasped to its leg. He looked at her his face full of pain for her.

I landed beside him.

"You know how when we were younger we would combine our energy and blast things?"

He nodded, grasping the bars and shifting them into thread.

"I still remember how to do that," I told him. He looked at me stroking his bonded eagle's head. I held my hands out. He placed his hands in mine and we sent the energy into our clasped hands. Mine was white like Rascals' fur and his was brown, matching Rains' feathers. We shifted it into a cannon and threw it at the clasp around the bird's leg. It hit with full force and blasted it to pieces. The bird screeched happily and flapped her wings landing on Chris's shoulder. The energy split up and came back to us. He pushed the bird up boosting it into the air. Clashes and shouts sounded.

The two of us looked out of the cell.

"We should get out of here," Chris said as if he was jail broken everyday. I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back," I said cheerfully. "Now let's get out of this dreary place." We ran from the cell and headed in the opposite direction of the noise, the two of us grinning while Rain flew above us. We went left then right, then right again, until we took a wrong turn and ran right into soldiers.

"This oughtta be fun," I said under my breath plastering a smile. I stepped forward.

"I am Queen Ariella, and am jail breaking this prisoner let us through please."

The men laughed as the man in charge stepped forward.

"If you were Queen Ariella where's that white wolf of yours?"

"Good question," I told him smiling. "Rascal!"

_Rascal, buddy. I need your help,_ I put up a stone wall. _Like now!_

I grabbed Chris and started to run. Dobermans and German Shepard burst through as the men changed my wall into dust. I laughed and turned sharply.

"I missed this, did you miss this," I called over the barking. He grinned.

"You don't know how much. Let's go this way," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me in a sharp turn. The dogs brayed as they skidded around the turn and bumped into one anther. There was screaming suddenly and howling behind us. Chris and I stopped breathing hard turned to see what was happening.

"Ew, that is repulsive," I said grossed out as blood ran from their eyes. Chris grinned. Rain scratched at their eyes and pecked at their faces.

"No that's awesome," he said. I looked at him in disgust.

"Ugh! Only a guy would think that is awesome," I grabbed his arm dragging him after me. "Let's go."

_Stop moving,_ Rascal suddenly said._ I can't find you._ I laughed as we took another sharp turn.

_Look, Rain took care of it; did you get the others out?_

_Yeah,_ he grumbled._ So you don't need me?_

_Umm._ I stopped and looked around. Rain caught us up with bloody claws and all. Chris offered his arm and the eagle took it. I wrinkled my nose at all the blood.

"Do you know the way out," I asked carefully not looking at the bird. Chris shook his head.

"Not at all."

_Yeah I do. You know the way out?_

_Of course,_ he said with a smug air.

_All right get your tail over here and get rid of that smugness._

_Fine, but this time stay put and I'm going to take my own sweet time._

"Ugh," I said irritated. "Stupid canine."

Chris shook his head at my impatience.

"You never were the patient type." He shifted dust and dirt into a chair and footstool and relaxed. I fluttered my wings and sat in the air.

After what felt like 10 years a smug Rascal came padding up to us. Rain screeched and hooked on to his fur.

"Nice of you to show up," I snapped. I shifted Chris's chair and footstool back into dirt and dust dropping him on his bottom.

"Hey!" I jerked my head unfolding my legs.

"Time to go." He nodded and shifted into a falcon. He flapped around getting used to the shape. Rain jumped into the air flew over Rascal as he led us out. I half flew half ran in our escape from the dungeon. Call me crazy, but I was enjoying myself immensely. I giggled as we turned away from up coming guards.

_We're almost out, you know we don't do this enough,_ Rascal said his tongue hanging out as he led us down another turn. At the end of the hallway were the others.

Stella pointed.

"There they are! Hurry up, you're being chased." I laughed. As we got nearer the gate started to slide shut. I smiled.

"Go, go, go," I called. Rascal bounded through. Chris and Rain flew in just as the gate slammed closed. I skidded to a stop.

"Oh no," Bloom cried. "What now?"

"You get out of here!"

Chris shifted back.

"Are you crazy," Riven demanded. "There are at least 50 guards behind you and they're coming fast."

"She has always been crazy," Chris said. He pointed. "The old escape route. Go!"

I grinned and ran off.

"What the? Are you nuts," I heard Stella squeal.

"Ariella," Tecna called.

"Look," Chris said faintly. "She knows what she's doing. I've known her for forever. Now let's go." Then I lost them. I slowed starting to get tired. After all my time sitting around in Alfea I was pretty out of shape, I used to be able to go for hours at an end. I smiled losing energy as I found what I was looking for.

It was the one prison cell with a double gate. It was also the only one with a window in the ceiling.

I shifted the bars into cobwebs and slipped through, once through I shifted them back to the metal. I would have used iron but shifters can't exactly do anything to iron. I stepped into the sunlight area below the window and looked up at it. I flew up and ran my hands along the glass looking for it. I smiled as my fingers ran over a rough knob in the glass. I pushed at it and the window slid open.

"Get her," I heard one of the guards shout. I looked down as the window started to slide open. They unlocked the two gates and ran through their dogs snarling. They ran through and I slipped through the window, closing it immediately.

"Impossible," one guard said in amazement. "That window doesn't open."

Then I lost him as I slammed the window shut. I flew upwards and looked around. I was in the garden and was looking right into the castle music room. I hesitated then flew toward the window placing my hands on the glass peering in. I blinked startled as a blue jay went and sat on the piano stand. I heard it trill faintly and a girl came into my view. I gasped as I recognized her. It was Janett, the second oldest. She looked thin and frail, she looked unhappy and her blond hair wasn't its old shining beauty. It was piled on her head in a careless matter. She sat in the piano chair hunched over, no longer straight and there was no smile. My heart twisted in pain for the sight that had become of my sister.

She placed her fingers on the piano keys.

"Come on," I urged her. "Play." She looked up at the bird and played a single note. Then her hand fell away and she turned her back on the instrument she used to love. I pulled myself away from the window and pressed my lips together angrily. I looked up at the balcony above me.

I really hoped that I would be able to get in through there. I flew up and hovered right above the window and looked in. It seemed empty. It was a bedroom. The bed was made up and in the middle of the room with a curtain at the head. I flipped over and landed carefully on the balcony. I went and gave the glass doors a gentle shove. They didn't open. I shifted the glass in one of the doors into air and cautiously slipped through. I looked around and shifted the glass back to glass. I crept out of the room hoping I wouldn't get caught. I opened the door and slipped out into the hallway silently closing the door behind me. I looked around making sure I was alone then flew off to the left.

_Rascal,_ I called. _I'm in the palace. Where are you?_

_In your den,_ he answered._ Everybody but you is here. Your sisters have returned._

_I know. I saw Janett. She looks awful. It's scary._

_Yes, but that isn't what I meant. We almost ran into your other sisters as well, all without their mates._

I gasped.

_What? Anastacya, and Rose are here too._

_Maddy and Fluffy too._ I shook my head and took a turn.

_Oh._ I closed him off and looked at what lay before me. I was going to my room not the main hall. Two double oak doors stood in front of me. I put my hand on it and I received a flash from the day I decided to leave.

"_Look she can't stay here forever, she needs to get married," my father insisted. Curious I crouched just outside these doors._

"_But they won't marry her. It isn't like she is the perfect obedient princess," my mother said._

"_Ariella must be married. I have already sent my letter with the amount of money I am willing to pay."_

"_How much is it?"_

_My father's boots clunked as he walked. I pressed my back against the wall and held my breath._

"_Only $20,000,000."_

_My mother gasped, as I pressed back tears of anger._

"_That would feed an entire town for at least 2 years, Maryo! You are crazy to be doing this."_

"_What do you suggest I do. They won't marry her otherwise," he said his voice rising._

"_Lower your voice dear! I suggest lower the amount," my mother suggested. I pushed myself away from the wall and ran to my room crying._

I sighed and banged my fist against the doors. It caused a slight booming sound and I flew off to my rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

"There you are!" I closed the door behind me and walked by them not looking at them doing my best to not turn them into slugs or something.

"Where have you been," Stella demanded.

I grinded my teeth together and slammed open my closet.

"Stella," Brandon warned.

"What? She has been missing for like the past-"

I turned to her.

"Stella for once just shut up," I snapped. Her eyes filled with hurt and she took a step back. "You talk way too much."

"Great," I heard Chris mutter. I walked in and let the doors close behind me. Picking my way over to the back of my closet, I decided it was time to patch things up with my sisters.

If I could talk to them maybe I could tell them why I left. I pushed my mirror to the side. Behind it was a tunnel. I wasn't kidding when I told the others I knew every nook and cranny of this castle. Stepping in, I slid the mirror behind me shut. Grabbing the near by rock and shifted it into a torch, I started to walk wrapped up in my thoughts.

I saw the first mark and I trailed my hand along the dirt wall.

"Any's old room," I muttered under my breath as I felt the dirt turn to wood. I turned the torch back into loose rock as I felt for the door knob. Carefully and quietly I turned the knob. Almost 2 years going on three it led to my oldest sisters' closet. Hopefully it didn't belong to someone else.

When I was bored I would come and have a small chat with her, I used to take this tunnel. Then she became focused on becoming a good princess so that she could marry a respectable prince and become a queen. After that I lost interest and went on to Janett, then Rose. Soon it was me and Maddy. I would contemplate on whether I would give her the secret passageways, but I never did. Good thing too, look what she became- a mini Anastacya.

"Geez, Any," I muttered as I stepped over another stack of shoe boxes. "Such a mess."

My hand brushed the door to the closet and I hesitated. Should I really do this or am I being stupid? What made me think she would want to talk to me anyways? I didn't even bring Rascal to tell me that I said something stupid, or in a way she wouldn't understand. He wasn't there to tell me how to reword it.

"But I'm here," I said under my breath. "Might as well." I opened her closet door a crack making sure it was the same and that it was empty.

It looked the same as it did 2 years ago. Bed in the middle with the same wardrobe. I pushed open the door a little more and slipped through. Something rustled. I jumped and looked over at the window. I tensed. It was Cookie, her bonded rabbit. His nose quivered as he smelled the air. I looked at him a little longer, then went and sat on the bed shifting out of my Faery form.

"Knowing you," I told the rabbit. "I might as well make myself comfortable as you call her."

Kicking off my sneakers I fell back on her bed. I stared up at the ceiling and shifted the fan into shapes.

A falling roaring lion, a flying squeaky bat, a bird, a fish, flowers. I heard the door open and shifted the fan back to its original shape and sat up, turning a knee-high into a welcome mat. My older sister came in and looked at me in mild surprise.

"What are you doing here Darcy," she said tiredly. I frowned and got to my feet.

"I'm not Darcy, Any," I said confused. "It's me, Ariella. Your sister."

She narrowed her eyes at me and for the first time ever kicked off her high heels.

"No, she ran away and abandoned her home to you, Stormy, Icy, and Valtor. She isn't coming back that much I know," she went over to her closet. "And if she had, she wouldn't come to see me, even though I've sent her letters."

She opened up her closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. I blinked.

"Letters? What letters," I asked confused. "I never received any letters."

She left and two seconds later she came out with the gown in her hand, wearing the sweat pants and-

"That's my shirt," I cried. "You have to believe it's me and not Darcy now!"

I grabbed her hand. She looked at me as if she were seeing me for the first time.

"Ariella?"

I nodded eagerly. Tears welled up in her eyes and pushed at mine. She tossed the gown aside and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

She pulled away and held me at arms length.

"I wish I could say I hate you, but I'm just glad you're back. This country really needs you as queen. You do know you're queen right?"

"Yeah, I also know Valtor poisoned mom and dad."

She looked down.

"Why are you here," I couldn't resist asking. "And where is that clown Henery?"

She balled her hands into fists. I backed up a step startled. She was always calm and collected.

"He is gone. I walked out on him when I caught him cheating with some other girl."

I gasped. A small part of me was shocked, but a bigger part of me was feeling smug.

"Then I came back home to find you gone and the place living in terror because of the Trix and Valtor. You were right though. That idiot was going to do something wrong."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Can I say it," I asked quietly. She looked up at me. "I only said that because you were leaving me behind. Just like with Rose and Janett. I ran into Maddy earlier today and found she went and married that good for nothing Gany."

She winced, "I know."

"I actually wanted to get all of us together. I know we could chase away Valtor and the Trix. I brought friends with me and broke Chris out of jail, but sister power always stood over that."

She stared at me uncertain.

"But the Trix are sisters?"

"No, they just made themselves sisters; we are sisters by love and by birth. We stand over them."

I grabbed her wrist.

"Come on let's go get the others." I pulled her toward the closet.

She tugged and said, "Honey where are you going? The door is that way."

"How do you think I got to your room so quick all those years? I didn't go through the hallway. Grab Cookie and follow me."

She looked at me as the brown rabbit jumped into her arms. She came after me as I went into her closet, picking my way.

"Why so messy," I asked. "You used to be neat."

"Mmm. I know. I just never got to all this stuff. Where are we going? This isn't part of my closet."

I laughed, "Oh yes it is. This is how I got to everybody's chambers so fast. Here we are."

I found the door and pulled it open. I stepped aside holding it open. She stared at me stunned.

"You first," I told her laughing at her face. She stepped through and I pulled it shut behind me.

"I never knew this was here," Anastacya said in amazement. I scooped up some loose dirt and rock and shifted it into a torch. She turned to face me. "How did you find this?"

I smiled and started to walk.

"I had a lot of spare time remember? When I was forced to stay away from the wolves I would wander the palace. That was during the time I would run off to the town or courtyard. I wasn't much of an indoor person. I still get cranky when I'm inside too long though."

Smiling at another mark on the wall I shifted the torch back into rubble, plunging the tunnel into darkness.

"Hey," Any cried. "What happened to the light?"

I answered as I ran my hand along the wall.

"You have to feel the door. It won't show with any light. Trust me, I've done that before, it was _really_ weird."

"Oh," then she was silent. My hand touched the door and I pulled it open. Same as with my oldest sister this one led to the closet.

"Ow," my sister exclaimed under her breath. "Who does the awful closet belong to?"

Biting my bottom lip I shrugged.

"Who cares as long as it belongs to one of us? It isn't mine and isn't yours. We still have Jan, Maddy, and Rose."

We went along in silence, occasionally stubbing a toe and I soon recognized the clothes. Apparently so did Any.

"Rose," we said in unison rolling our eyes at each other. Our sister was a great person. Her _closet_ on the other hand was a mess! I pushed open the door not bothering to be discreet as I had been with Any. I jumped out of her closet and she was staring at me sitting in a chair with a book on her lap and her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Rose, before something flies in," I instructed. She snapped her mouth shut and got to her feet letting the book fall to the floor. She stared behind me as Any tumbled out, her eyes popping out of her sockets.

"Uhhh," I waved my hand in front of her face. "Breath honey, we kinda want you alive, just in case you thought otherwise."

She shook her head her black braids bouncing with the motion.

"What," she said sharply. "Were you doing in my closet? Any? Since when do you hide in people's closets?"

"She was following me," I said. "Hello to you too. Yes I missed you most terribly. Now let's go."

She pinched her brows together.

"Where are we going?"

"Just grab that stupid cat and keep it away from Cookie," Anastacya said. Rose stuck out her tongue and followed us into the closet. Her reaction was the same as Any's.

When we finally arrived to the last person, my other three sisters were starting to get irritated. Any, Rose, and Maddy were bickering and their bonds weren't doing any better. I mean, how long can a dog, a cat, and a rabbit stay together? Just like last time I ditched the torch and trailed my hand along the walls, the loose dirt falling away, until I felt the door knob.

"Jan," I whispered my hand gripped around the door knob. I had a sudden hunch that the room was empty and I remembered seeing her in the music room.

"Let's go," I told them snapping them out of their bickering.

"What?" Maddy asked. "Don't we need Janett?" I answered her curtly as I swept down past the door.

"Just come."


	9. Chapter 9

I let the rubble fall through my fingers. I sighed, leading my sisters through the darkness. I was starting to think that maybe going through a tunnel with a dog, a cat, and a rabbit had been a bad idea.

"Ow! Your stupid cat is getting too close to Cookie!" (That was one)

"Well than move away! Or be smart for once a pick up that hopping nuisance!" (That was another)

"Can you have that _animal _stop bothering poor Fluffy!" (That was the third)

Yes, it could be tolerated for a couple of minutes, but not for _three whole hours!_ At some point it will drive one insane. I was coming close.

I gritted my teeth as the trio went on. By now I was frustrated; I was distracted and therefore couldn't remember how to get to the music room…or at least out of this hallway. I finally decided I had had enough. I stopped in my tracks, causing one of them to bump into my back.

"If the three of you don't _shut up now_ I am personally going to kill you," I gritted, my back still to my sisters.

"And since when have I ever taken orders from somebody younger than me?" Rose asked angrily. I spun around to them.

"Since you decided you wanted to stay alive," I snapped. Rose's tabby cat, Prince, hissed at me from his position on her shoulder, taking a swipe at me.

"Yeah, but you see I had no visions of following around my younger sister whilst _blindly_ being led about in the castle walls," Any said stiffly. I glared at her.

"It would be easier to find a way out if you three were much quieter!"

Maddy looked at us with wide eyes. Being the youngest, she sensed that no matter her argument, she would have no say, seeing as she had three of her four older sisters capable of telling her what to do. We glared at each other silently. Any finally pulled back with a blink.

"You know what, I say that we go on following Ari," she said thoughtfully. Rose whipped around to look at her, eyes wide with shock.

"What!"

Any silenced her with a look and nodded to me. I kept going and frowned bitterly. This was all my fault. I dragged my hand against the wall waiting for the knob to press against my hand. If I hadn't left and just got married.

_But then you wouldn't have met the Winx girls, and the Specialists_, a voice in the back of my head chimed. I smiled grimly. That was true, but the man from the forest with the doberman would never have followed me. I would have been with my parents a little bit longer. I would have gone to Chris to tell him everything about the prince. Then I had a revelation that pained me as much as I hated the idea.

If I had just gotten married I probably would have been the perfect princess like my sisters. I would never have bonded with Rascal and I would never have had the pleasure of running with a pack. Or taking a swim with Chris - hell I probably wouldn't even know who he was. I would never have run away and met the girls. But had I been perfect I wouldn't have to be sold. Nobody would have to be paid to marry me.

_I would have been someone my parents were proud of._

Guilt blossomed in me as I heard that thought run around in circles in my head. If only I had been someone they wanted me to be, none of this would have happened and the fight that _had_ to happen would never _be_ happening_._ I blinked back tears and swallowed down the lump that sat painfully in my throat. I was relieved to feel the cold doorknob press against my skin. I turned the knob and stepped into my closet. My sisters filed in quietly and waited as I gently closed the door. Then I led my way to the front of my closet. I threw open the wardrobe door and everybody jumped to their feet prepared for an attack.

I raised my eyebrows at the boys, who had their weapons out freshly polished and sharpened. A laugh came from my bed. Chris was lounging against my pillows, his dark hair wet from a shower and his boots were back on. He had his long legs stretched out in front of him, his dirty boots on my quilt and his arms were behind his head. His white teeth flashed and I saw for the first time why the village girls were always pining for him. The hazel eyes alight with amusement, his muscled arms, and the hair flopping over his eyes unkempt but perfect. I looked at him and my heart hammered oddly skipping a beat when he gave me his usual cheeky wink.

I glowered. Uncertainty danced in his eyes and he sat up looking at me.

"Have fun getting to know each other," I said stiffly. "I still need to find Janett." With that I turned around on my heel and stormed out of my room. As I was walking away I heard my bed creak and heard Chris faintly say something softly. The soft thud of his boots and the flapping of wings filled my ears and I slowed. Silently I called for Rascal. An arm wrapped snuggly around my waist and pulled me close. Warmth evaded my right side and I didn't pull away - what was the point? The clicking of nails bounced off the walls and I stopped walking. Rascal's cold nose pushed my hand and I looked down at him, miserable.

_Why did we ever leave in the first place?_ He whined as we kept walking, Chris's hand firmly around my waist and Rain on his shoulder.

_Because you couldn't bear the thought of leaving with someone else._

I heaved a sigh and looked up at the man next to me, leading me onward. Staring up at him, I had a memory flash of when we were children. We were always together and everyone who saw us would grin and say we would end up together. The kids said it as an offense, the adults said it as if they knew something no one else did.

"_Chris and Ariella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G," a boy started to sing. I looked up from the game of jacks Chris and I had been playing. I was five years old and dressed in a silly white dress my nurse stuffed me in. The hem was torn up and my chubby hands were covered in dust and grass stains. Sitting across from me was a six year old Chris. The same smirk set on his face, but his hazel eyes were alight with annoyance. We had dealt with this offensive sound for so long._

"_First comes love," Rosiana joined. Chris scrambled to his feet, and a young Rain came and sat on his shoulder. _

"_Then comes marriage," the Maryakii twins, Manni and Sammantha, hollered. I got to my feet as Rascal bounded up next to me, stumbling over his huge puppy paws. Gripping onto his fur, I turned to face the kids singing the offensive song. Nearly half the kids our age from the town were there. As usual, mean Estafan was in the lead his freckled face held high with a smug grin as he sang. They joined hands and danced in a circle around us._

"_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage! Chris and Ariella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage than comes the baby in the baby carriage!" they fell back cracking up while we stood there. I felt my face turn a bright red and felt him stiffen beside me._

"_Leave us alone," I shouted, my little hands balling into even smaller and chubbier fists. Estafan only laughed harder. I felt the usual tears start to push at my eyes and fall over._

"_What's the matter princess," Jack taunted. His big figure loomed over me, him being eight he was so big to me. "Can't get us to do what you want? Well I'm bigger and older than you so I'm better than you, and that means I don't have to do what you say." He crossed his arms in front of him and smirked._

"_Leave her alone," Chris snapped. Jack laughed and before I could stop him, I saw a blur run right by me and punch Jack in the stomach. He doubled over and Chris grabbed my hand and we ran for it._

I had been so upset then. Some things change, others remained a constant. I slipped back into another memory. I was 14, before I decided to run away, and Chris was 15.

_I was sitting on a rock with some girls all my age or a year older, dressed as they were in a simple dress with boots caked in mud with an apron around my waist._

"_He is so _cute_," Emelyn gushed. I blinked and looked at her, turning my gaze away from the four boys attempting to keep their row boat afloat in the lake._

"_Excuse me," Rosiana gasped. Emy blushed a deep pink and pointed._

"_Chris is really cute." I stared at her before bursting into laughter._

"_I have to agree with Emy, Ari," Sammantha said on the defensive for her best friend. "He's really gotten good looking." I clutched my stomach and continued to laugh, gasping for air._

"_Unless," Gabii said stroking the fur on Armando(her bonded Siamese). "The reason Princess Ariella Arakdyin of Trakdyon is laughing so hard is because she is in love with our friend Chris herself."_

_I choked and gave a strangled shriek._

"_YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR TINY MIND IF YOU THINK LIKE THAT!"_

"_Who's out of their tiny mind?" A deep voice asked from behind me._

_I screamed in surprise and fell over, sliding off the rock. Chris stood over me, dripping wet and quite shirtless, his cheeky grin plastered to his face. The girls started to laugh, except for Emy, who just gave a lady like giggle. The boys roared behind Chris. With a scowl I held up my hand; he just smirked._

"_It's an extremely hot day, don't you think boys," he asked the others. His face was full of mischief as the words came out of his mouth and they agreed eagerly. Before I could react, he had scooped me from the ground in one quick motion to gather me in his arms like a damsel in distress._

"_Put me down!" I shrieked, hitting his chest._

"_Not yet, milady," he smirked._

"_Chris, what are you doing!" it was a shriek from someone behind him. I looked over his broad shoulder to see Gabii and Rosi gawking at us. I laughed at their faces and was going to tell him that their faces were priceless when a shout of astonishment came out of no where._

"_CHRISTOPHER ADRIONASKYY, PUT PRINCESS ARIELLA DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" _

_With a strangled cry of shock he let me go…right in the lake. But not before I had gotten a glimpse of the look of outrage on his mother's face. _

"What?"

His question brought me back to the present. I guess I had laughed out loud. I snorted in response.

"Remember when your mother found you carrying me?"

"Wasn't I carrying you like this?" With a grin he swept me off my feet, chuckling when I squealed and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at him and caught my breath. His face was close to mine – perhaps a little too close for my comfort. I know before we would lay on each other and go swimming and not once had I felt shy or timid around him. So why was I feeling like this now? He swallowed hard.

"Except last time you weren't so tall, I think." He smiled nervously. I licked my lips.

"You were also shirtless last time. You can put me down now."

He nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Just like last time he dropped me, but unlike last time we were tense and uncomfortable with each other for the first time since we had met. I sat where he dropped me trying to catch my breath. My breathing was heavy and odd, as if I just finished running a marathon race. Rascal padded next to me his amber eyes showing his amusement at something.

_What?_ I snapped. His tongue rolled out and his tail wagged slightly.

_You love him._ I blinked, and just looked at him.

"_Excuse_ me!"

"You're excused?" I got to my feet. Chris was giving me an odd look.

"Not you, Rascal said something…funny." He raised his eyebrows but thankfully didn't ask for any explanations. I looked around. "Where are we?"

Chris scratched his head. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could tell me. I mean, this is _your_ home."

I looked about the room again, this time with more focus as I tried to find a something familiar that would stand as a marker as to where we were. There was a golden fireplace at the far end of the room, with figures dancing around it and royal blue rug that lay before it. Two forlorn armed chairs were pulled up to the fireplace; one had a woven basket beside it, an array of needles and yarn inside. I shook my head and looked at the walls, which were painted white and bare, except for the long wall opposite the fireplace. Hung across this wall was a large tapestry that mapped the royal family: the king and queen, my sisters and myself, as well as the six bonds. My mother wasn't from here so she didn't have a bond. Annia was sitting in a throne which was facing at an angle, my father stood behind her and we stood around them.

"I was 6 when they did this. I never did find out why." I pushed myself up from the floor to walk over to the darker of the two armchairs. It was blue, except for the embroidery, which was gold. I traced the embroidery with my fingers. Having a sudden sense of déjà vu, I hesitantly kneeled by the fireplace. Turning so I was facing the arm chair, I lowered my self onto my heels.

_Come,_ I called to Rascal. He curled up on my right, facing the fire place, and that did the trick: I remembered.

"The lounge," I murmured._ This was where we felt like a real family. Daddy told stories here._

_I'm surprised it took you so long. We both loved this room, the only time we really fit in._

I grimaced. He couldn't have said that more gently? I mean, he was right: we both did love this room and it was the only place we found a way to fit in with the rest of the family. Besides this room, as long as we were inside the castle we didn't belong. My father had accepted me for who I was a long time ago. He seemed to realize that I would always be the one to roam free on my own. My mother, on the other hand, almost flat out _refused_ to accept me as I was. She was constantly telling me to sit up straight, let the maids fancy up my hair, wear the dress – slowly trying to bury my real self under all the tulle and hair spray and shimmer that it took to make a _real_ princess. Even when I tried to give her living a shot she found some kind of _flaw_. I had a curl out of place, I wasn't wearing enough makeup, my skirt was wrinkled, and miniscule grass stain was on my sleeve.

See where that was headed? Yeah, to disaster. So that was quickly ditched and I just acted a little more girly, but other than that I was back to running around with the town kids.

_Do you remember any of the stories he used to tell? Because I only remember one,_ Rascal asked. I blinked and shook my head.

_I only remember one also, but I think we remember the same one. The one about the run away princess._

I looked over my shoulder to the empty fireplace. In my head, I could see it all replaying. A fire would be roaring within, and I would be sitting in this same spot, feeling the warmth of the fire on my back while its glow threw shadows about the room. We would all be gathered about this very same arm chair, though it was brighter and not so old looking. Mother would sit in the other arm chair knitting away just as she always did. The clicking sounds of the needles would soothe our excitement and string us together, regardless of our differences.

"_What's today's story about, Father," Janett piped up. Her blonde hair was loose, rippling down her back from being swept up all day. Dad sighed and sunk into his chair, causing it to creak. His mountain lion, Spring Fever, sat beside him, her majestic head held high. She looked at him expectantly and he seemed to sit up straighter. I laid my small hand on Rascal's head and leaned forward eagerly. He sat deep in thought and then began, his deep voice soothing and making the fairytale he weaved come alive.  
"In a time that is the future, past and present there was a young girl. This girl was a princess. Now, our little princess was always scampering about the county side of her home, making friends with the wood animals. She would go swimming with her village friends and didn't have a care in the world. _

"_Yet there was a problem, as happy as the princess was her parents, the king and queen, knew that at some point she would have to get married and become a queen. They told her this and she got angry, wanting to know why she must go. The king and queen started to summon eligible princes from other countries. Each one she rejected or she would act in such a manner that the prince would reject her. One by one princes would come and go, all rejected or rejecting, until one night the princess was taking a midnight stroll, sneaking about the castle and heard her parents say something involving money and herself. _

"_Being as bright as she was, the princess understood what it meant and went crying to her room. Later the next day she went out and spend the day with her friends for she had made up her mind that night on what she planned to do about this situation: she was going to runaway. Her bags were packed with clothing, food, and water and anything she valued. That night the princess slipped out of bed, grabbed her things and took off into the night._

"_She walked and walked and walked until she was no longer able to go on. Our little princess blacked out and remembered no more until she finally woke up. She was lying in an infirmary and there were six girls standing over her. She was at a school called Alfea and became fast friends with the six girls. She learned that they were faeries and each had their own special powers: magical flowers, digital powers, rhythm and tunes, the sun and the moon. Rising waves and shifting tides, and the fire burning deep inside. With their help the princess found a place she was happy and soothed."_

_With that, he bowed his head and the trance we were in vanished._

I smiled. We would always put ourselves in the place of the princess and for some reason it was always that we would end up having the same sister in the story. Somehow we all had seen me as that princess.

And that was when it clicked.

"_Oh!" _I gasped, whipping around to find Chris standing in front of me, confused. "Remember the story I told you that my father had told me? The one with the runaway princess?" He nodded slowly, uncertain. "Well, I don't think it was just a story; it was a _prophesy!_" I grinned, panting from my epiphany. Why didn't I see this before? It all seemed so obvious now!

Chris blinked. "What?"

I sighed exasperatedly; didn't he realize the importance of this? How could I possibly explain to him when I was so excited!

"That's why father never went into detail about the princess! We would have figured out that they were going to sell me! He never said a name or a description of anything _ever_! And that's why - he was telling the future!"I grinned up at him expectantly.

Chris shook his head, and he peered down at me almost sadly. I felt my heart stumble as I took in his expression.

"Ari, I'm sorry to break it to you, but what your father told you was just a story."

I shook my head. "No, it's too similar to what has happened to me. It was a prophecy, I know it."

"Ari, those things don't exist. That story about the runaway princess was just that: a story." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Come on, let's keep going." My bubble of giddiness popped as he turned away. The pride and excitement that had swelled in my chest deflated when I detected his barely hid disappointment as he walked out of the room, shoulder slumped. I exchanged a glance with Rascal, who gave a low whimper.

_If it's any condolences, I thought it was a good idea._ He told me. I sighed and patted his head in thanks before following after Chris.

Whatever reaction I had hoped to get, it was _not_ this.


End file.
